Miroir Brisé
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: La première fois que Kise avait vu Aomine jouer au basket-ball, il s'était immédiatement pris d'admiration pour lui. L'envie de devenir aussi doué avait parcouru son esprit et il intégra le club, prenant ainsi un grand tournant dans sa vie. Malheureusement, Aomine avait fini par changer comme tous les autres membres, mais Kise tentera de lui prouver qu'il est le rival idéal.
1. Chapter 1 Une lumière éblouissante

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 **Pairing:** _AoKise et OgiKuro principalement. Il y aura aussi de l'amour à sens unique avec les autres personnages et peut-être d'autres couples._

 **Note (1):** _J'ai enfin écris cette fameuse fanfiction dont j'avais parlé sur mon OS dans lequel j'avais écris de l'OgiKuro xD Je pense que cette fic ne sera pas très longue mais si j'ai de l'inspiration pour pouvoir la développer, alors elle sera sans doute plus longue :D Je suis contente de enfin finir le chapitre 1 et pouvoir la poster :) Surtout que l'histoire va se passer à Teiko et comme j'adore cette période, je suis happy de pouvoir m'y consacrer. D'ailleurs, l'OgiKuro n'est pas un pairing très fréquent malheureusement mais j'aimerai y remédier. Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Kise mais le prochain le sera sur Kuroko (et Kise toujours xD). Bref, ça va varier selon les chapitres x) D'ailleurs, ce sera aussi centré sur Akashi uwu En résumé, ce sera centré sur Kise, Kuroko et Akashi. Pour les autres, un peu moins mais quand même un peu xD_

 **Note (2):** _Donc l'histoire se passe au collège Teiko, pendant leur deuxième année, Kise vient d'intégrer le club, Akashi a encore ses deux yeux rouges et voilà :) J'ai mis "Angst" mais le premier chapitre 1 n'en contient pas tout comme le second qui sera du même style. L'angst évoulera au fil de l'histoire, quand ils seront en première année, la déchéance commencera 8D C'est comme ça que je vois ma fic mais ça se trouve, elle ne sera même pas si angst que ça xD Bon, si c'est le cas, j'enleverai ce genre là ^^' On verra x) Pour l'instant, le début est joyeux et vous verrez la suite si vous continuez à la lire. D'ailleurs, c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce fandom donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D_

 _ **Note (3):** Désolée pour mon blabla et désolée pour les fautes :( Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Une lumière éblouissante_**

Cela faisait désormais deux mois que Haizaki avait quitté la prestigieuse équipe de Teiko pour une raison que Kise Ryouta avait toujours ignorée. Cependant, il ne regrettait nullement la présence de son ancien coéquipier, car une fois qu'il était parti, Kise avait pu définitivement devenir titulaire de sa nouvelle équipe de basket-ball et il en était bien heureux. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais entendu avec l'argenté alors il ne culpabilisait pas vraiment de lui avoir pris sa place. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas passé la moitié de ses entraînements à sécher, Kise aurait pu sympathiser avec lui ou peut-être pas ?

Son regard ambré se releva vers le ciel bleu, cherchant la réponse à sa question. Il n'en avait pas la réponse -et ne l'aura sans doute jamais-, mais honnêtement, cela lui était égal parce qu'une chose était sure, Haizaki n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui il souhaitait s'entendre. Il avait tant attendu ce moment pour être enfin titulaire qu'il avait cru que ce jour n'allait jamais arriver. Dès son arrivé, on lui avait dit qu'il avait un gros potentiel et qu'il ferait très vite parti du majeur, mais lui même était conscience de sa force alors cela ne l'avait pas étonné.

L'image de Kuroko se dessina et il se souvint que ce dernier avait été son tuteur pendant ses débuts. Ce jeune homme à la si petite stature et dont la présence était quasiment invisible avait un talent bien à lui. Kise avait pris beaucoup de temps pour s'en rendre et ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment une personne comme le bleuté pouvait être titulaire. Sa taille n'était pas en sa faveur et surtout, il jouait piètrement. Son niveau était si faible que Kise s'était mis à se douter de la performance de l'équipe entière de Teiko, mais il avait rapidement effacé cette idée en rencontrant les autres deuxièmes années du groupe un.

L'envie d'être titulaire le démangeait tellement qu'il avait lancé le défi à Kuroko de s'affronter en un contre un pour voir qui était le meilleur et en échange de son titre de titulaire. Évidemment, le joueur fantôme avait refusé sa proposition. Par la suite, lorsque que certains joueurs du groupe un devait aider le groupe deux qui était nettement plus en difficulté, Kise avait découvert le véritable talent du plus petit. Sa technique de jeu était complètement différente des joueurs normaux. Il était parvenu à inclure son manque de présence dans son jeu et s'était beaucoup entraîné pour perfectionner ses passes. Son style de jeux était remarquable et impressionnait énormément le blond.

Avoir intégré l'équipe de basket-ball du collège Teiko fut la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé et chaque jour qu'il passait dans le club lui faisait prendre conscience de cette vérité. Les joueurs de deuxième année du groupe un était aussi formidable que Kuroko, ils possédaient une force encore plus exceptionnelle que Kise enviait. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il allait autant s'amuser en jouer au basket-ball. En effet, dans tous les autres sports qu'il avait pratiqués, au bout de quelques jours, il parvenait à recopier parfaitement chaque mouvement et devenait le meilleur. Il était tellement fort grâce à son talent pour copier qu'il finissait par s'ennuyer et quitter le club. Pourtant, son arrivé dans le club de basket-ball n'avait pas pris les mêmes tournures, car il avait enfin rencontré des personnes chez qui il lui était impossible de recopier les mouvements bien qu'il ait déjà essayé, mais cela s'était soldé par un échec.

Kise prenait tellement de plaisir dans sa nouvelle passion qu'il faisait passer le mannequinat après. Le blondinet avait une taille parfaite, de beaux yeux dorés, une belle chevelure blonde, un corps bien formé pour son jeune âge et un sourire ravageur. Il avait le physique parfait pour être un mannequin. De plus, il était déjà populaire auprès des filles, mais depuis qu'il était rentré dans une agence de mannequinat, il avait commencé à faire la une de certains magazines de mode au Japon et son succès auprès des filles s'étaient également vu s'accroître, ce qui ne le déplaisait pas.

Kise était une personne qui appréciait se faire aimer par la gent féminine (et moins pas la gent masculine parce que cela lui était déjà arrivé et il s'était senti très embarrassé), car cela prouvait sa beauté et puis il aimait se sentir important. Le mannequinat était une activité qui lui permettait de se mettre en valeur, mais depuis qu'il avait découvert la passion du basket-ball, il s'y consacrait nettement plus. Après tout, il n'avait considéré le mannequinat comme une passion et il n'avait pas non plus particulièrement rêvé de devenir mannequin, mais faisait plutôt cela pour gagner de l'argent.

D'ailleurs, il prenait justement la route pour des séances photo. Sa journée avait été tranquille entre les cours et son entraînement qui étaient moins éprouvants que d'habitude, ce qui était accessoirement suspect. Soudain, il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer contre sa jambe. Kise glissa sa main dans sa poche dans le but de trouver son appareil. Une fois que ses doigts vinrent être en contact contre le plastique de sa coque de téléphone, il l'extirpa de sa poche et concentra son regard devant l'écran.

Il se sentit déconcentré en voyant à quel point le rose de sa coque de téléphone était très voyant et surtout, les ridicules strates qui s'y trouvaient étaient de très mauvais goût. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix et était obligé de garder cette coque, car c'était un cadeau de sa grande sœur et il ne pouvait pas le décevoir en se contentant de ranger cette coque de téléphone dans un tiroir poussiéreux qu'il n'ouvrirait plus jamais. Il devait la mettre sans rechigner malgré l'horreur qu'il était imposé de garder pour une période qui lui était indéterminé et qu'il espérait bientôt s'achever.

La diode qui s'y trouvait scintillait, indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message ou une éventuelle notification ou encore un appel manqué. Sans plus tarder et ne pas laisser le suspense prendre le dessus, il appuya sur le bouton veille à travers le plastique rose de sa coque et à sa plus grande surprise, il ne reçut pas un message d'une de ses fans ou une de ses ex -ou encore une vulgaire notification-, mais de Kuroko. Ce qui était peu habituel -ou même quasiment inhabituel-, car le bleuté ne lui en envoyait jamais de son plein gré.

De Kurokocchi（´∀｀）

 _Bonjour Kise-kun, serais-tu partant pour un trois contre trois avec Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun et Murasakibara-kun demain après les cours ? On en parlera au moment venu pour les équipes et la récompense pour l'équipe gagnante._

 _PS : Ne pense pas que je t'envoie un message de moi-même, ça a été un ordre de Akashi-kun._

Kise ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le message. Il était évident qu'il accepterait cette invitation, car il adorait jouer avec ses coéquipiers, surtout lorsqu'une récompense était en jeux, car cela signifiait qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre sa revanche. En effet, il avait très souvent l'habitude d'être le perdant avec eux, mais cette fois-ci, il était déterminé pour enfin gagner. Le copieur n'accepterait pas une nouvelle défaite. Sans hésiter, il pianota sur les touches virtuelles de son clavier pour lui donner une réponse positive à sa question.

En réponse à Kurokocchi（´∀｀), de Kise Ryouta

 _Hey Kurokocchi_ _(_ _・_ _ω_ _・_ _)∩_ _ça va ? Bien sûr que je suis partant ! Je veux ê_ _tre avec toi parce que si nous sommes ensemble, je suis sur qu'on gagnera haut la main !_

 _PS : C'est pas très gentil Kurokocchi …_ _(_ _Ｔ▽Ｔ_ _)_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger son portable, son téléphone se mit à vibrer de nouveau. Décidément, Kuroko était rapide pour répondre. Sans grande surprise, ce fut bien un message du joueur fantôme que Kise ne tarda pas à lire immédiatement.

De Kurokocchi（´∀｀）

 _Ça va. On verra, faire équipe avec toi ne me garantit pas une victoire._

Le visage du mannequin se décomposa. Kuroko était toujours aussi froid et tranchant dans ses mots, il n'avait visiblement aucune pitié. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas non plus discuter avec le blond, ce qui se voyait par le manque de « et toi ? » dans le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Cela prouvait à quel point Kise était très aimé par ses amis du club de basket-ball.

En réponse à Kurokocchi（´∀｀), de Kise Ryota

 _C'est méchant Kurokocchi !_ _（ ﾟ_ _° Д°_ _ﾟ）_ _tu n'as aucune délicatesse avec moi, tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas ( TwT )_

Avant même qu'il ne pût commencer à ranger son téléphone -trop occupé à déprimer sur son sort- il reçut une réponse aussitôt.

De Kurokocchi（´∀｀）

 _Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais sous-entendre._

En lisant son message, Kise fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait manifestement pas compris le sens des mots du sixième joueur de la génération miracle. Que voulait dire Kuroko par «sous-entendre ». Il avait bien voulu lui poser la question, mais sa séance photo commençait très bientôt et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard pour la troisième fois dans la semaine. Surtout qu'il n'avait cette fois-ci aucun motif valable étant donné qu'il avait terminé son entraînement plus tôt et qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de prévenir son agence qu'il allait cette fois-ci arriver en avance pour s'excuser de ses précédents retards. Cependant, il commençait doucement à regretter de les avoir prévenus, car il craignait d'arriver à nouveau en retard.

Après réflexion, il lui suffisait de marcher un plus vite et il devrait arriver sans trop de problèmes. Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon en se demandant pour quelle raison Kurokocchi parlait toujours aussi subtilement. Un jour, il lui demanderait tout comme un autre jour, il le questionnera sur le fameux « sou entendre ». Un jour, s'il s'en souviendrait.

Le lendemain, pendant le cours de mathématiques, Kise s'était assis tout au fond de la classe sans vraiment suivre le cours. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette matière tout comme il n'aimait pas les cours. Il prenait parfois des notes, mais ne les relisait jamais sérieusement, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des mathématiques. La seule chose qu'il aimait c'était les cours de sport, car il était sûr d'avoir une excellente note étant donné sa capacité à copier quasiment parfaitement. Cependant, pour son grand malheur, le cours d'EPS s'était déjà déroulé la veille ce qui signifiait qu'il devait attendre encore longtemps pour avoir sa matière préférée. Il lâcha un long soupir en jetant son stylo et fit balader son regard dans toute la classe. Il n'avait personne avec qui discuter ou du moins, personne d'intéressant. Aucun membre de club de basket-ball était dans sa classe alors qu'il était justement pressé de les voir pour faire ce trois contre trois comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Son regard doré s'arrêta sur le tableau blanc de la classe, en particulier où se trouvait son enseignant. Ce dernier tenait un feutre entre ses doigts et semblait expliquer comment ils étaient censés résoudre cette étrange équation. Heureusement que son professeur n'était pas très sévère, car d'autres lui auraient sans doute déjà fait la remarque d'être un peu plus attentif en cours. Après tout, il n'avait tellement rien à faire qu'il ne perdait rien à écrire les corrections qui se trouvaient sur le tableau sur une des pages de son cahier.

L'image du capitaine de son club de basket-ball apparut soudainement dans sa vision, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était mieux pour sa propre survie de prendre cette correction. Akashi était une personne très minutieuse et perfectionniste, il lui arrivait donc très souvent de surveiller les cours de ceux qui avaient les plus mauvaises notes et qui ne s'investissaient pas en cours. Évidemment, quand on parlait de manque de travail en classe, c'était sans grande surprise associé à Kise et Aomine. Les deux collégiens étaient donc obligés de prendre leur cours parfaitement au risque de désobéir à Akashi et comme toutes personnes normalement constituées, il était impensable de ne pas respecter les ordres de l'empereur, en quelques mots, c'était comme se passer une corde autour du cou. Kise n'étant pas masochiste, il prit au moins la correction de ses exercices et puis il y avait un tout de même un point positif, cela faisait passer le temps. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers l'As de l'équipe qui devait se sentir encore plus oppressée par le capitaine, car ils étaient tous les deux dans la même classe.

Cependant, alors que le blond s'imaginait déjà affronter Aomine ou encore Akashi, il se dit qu'il devait absolument avoir Kuroko à ses côtés pour lui assurer la victoire, mais en pensant au bleuté, il se rappela que ce dernier était normalement dans sa classe. Après avoir observé longuement chaque table avec détail, il remarque que le joueur fantôme se trouvait à la table qui était juste en face de lui. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèves en pensant à quel point son ami avait si peu de présence qu'il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait dans sa propre classe. D'ailleurs, il avait désormais une personne avec qui engager une conversation pour vraiment faire passer le temps, car écrire le cours n'avait vraiment rien de distrayant.

— Kurokocchi ! l'interpella Kise.

Le bleuté ne bougea pas d'un iota et semblait lui par contre écrire sérieusement le cours. Kise ne se laissa pas abattre et reprit en sa possession le stylo bleu qu'il venait tout juste de jeter il y avait de cela quelque minutes et sourit en pensant à l'excellente idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il prit sa respiration et donna un léger coup de stylo contre le dos de son ami qui sursauta instantanément. Kuroko se retourna directement vers le coupable et lui envoya un regard plein de reproches.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kise-kun ? chuchota-t-il.

— Oh, rien. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ?

— Et bien j'étais en train d'écrire jusqu'à que tu te décides de m'interrompre donc non, ça ne va pas.

— Ce ne va pas ? répéta le blond d'une voix désolée. Je peux faire quelque chose pour réparer ça ?

— Oui, arrête de me parler.

Avant même dont Kise ne put ajouter autre chose, Kuroko s'était déjà retourné pour continuer à prendre son cours. Kise n'en voyait d'ailleurs pas vraiment l'utilité, car Akashi ne surveillait quasiment jamais les cours du bleuté alors il pouvait se permettre de ne pas écrire. À sa place, c'était ce qu'aurait très probablement fait Kise. Ne baissant jamais les bras, Kise revint à la charge à l'appelant.

— Kurokocchi !

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais insista une seconde fois puis une troisième fois puis encore et encore. Au bout de la onzième fois, Kuroko se retourna, le visage toujours stoïque. Ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés, ses lèvres roses ne semblèrent pas pester contre le copieur, son teint était comme toujours clair, mais son regard azur était cependant autant rempli de reproche.

—Pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux Kise-kun ?

— J'ai envie de discuter avec toi.

— Pas moi.

Anticipant son mouvement, Kise enchaîna directement par une autre phrase avant que le joueur fantôme se retourne une nouvelle fois vers le tableau.

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle parce que tu as peur que le prof nous surprenne ?

— Voilà c'est ça.

Cette fois-ci, Kise n'eut pas le temps d'enchaîner avec une autre phrase, car Kuroko s'était repositionné normalement et ne semblait pas prêt à faire la conversation comme il l'avait voulu. Cependant, Kise n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu (il avait l'habitude des défaites à cause de Aomine) et réfléchit à une nouvelle stratégie pour faire la conversation avec son voisin de devant. Le coude sur la table et sa tête qui reposait paresseusement contre la paume de sa main, il tenta de faire fonctionner ses méninges, mais cessa bien vite en croisant le regard de son enseignant qui semblait lui dire d'écrire son cours. L'idée de recevoir des reproches de la part de son professeur de mathématiques ne l'effrayait nullement, mais par contre, l'idée que ce soit Akashi était beaucoup plus redoutable. Il reprit son stylo bleu qui avait vécu plein de péripéties et commença à écrire.

Les lettres qu'il réalisait n'étaient pas très soigneuses, mais il n'avait jamais eu une belle calligraphie alors cela lui était égal. Toutefois, le contact de l'encre contre le papier lui donna une merveilleuse idée pour tuer son ennui. Kise afficha un sourire, fier de lui puis retourna son cahier à l'envers et déchira brusquement la dernière feuille qui y était accrochée. Son geste fut si rapide et bref que le bruit s'était fondu entre les raisonnements et les voix de certains élèves qui bavardaient, le rendait presque inaudible à l'oreille des autres. Le mannequin reprit une nouvelle fois son stylo et écrivit un mot à Kuroko :

« _Coucou Kurokocchi, si on s'envoie des mots, le prof ne_ _cramera pas qu'on se parle !_ »

Il relut son mot, encore fier de son idée, et fit un lancé aussi digne qu'un basketteur qui atterrit en plein milieu de la table de sa cible. Kuroko vit le bout de papier qui s'y trouvait et soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander qui avait bien eu l'idée de lancer cela sur sa table, car il connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Le bleuté déplia discrètement le bout de papier et lut son message puis griffonna rapidement une réponse. Sans prendre la peine de se relire ou de se demander si ses mots n'étaient pas trop crus, il envoya le papier aussi dignement qu'une passe sur le terrain.

Kise l'ouvrit immédiatement, ravi de voir que Kuroko rentrait dans le jeu.

« _En fait, je ne veux pas te parler._ »

Ayant l'habitude des durs mots de son ami, Kise n'y fit pas attention et commença une nouvelle discussion.

« _On se met ensemble pour le trois contre trois ? :D_ »

Puis il renvoya le mot au même endroit que précédemment. Connaissant le talent de Kise, Kuroko n'en fut pas étonné et ouvrit une nouvelle fois le bout de papier puis répondit à nouveau et fit une belle passe au copieur.

« _Non. Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas envie de parler._ »

Kise sourit pour la énième fois, cette fois-ci, il savait très bien quoi répondre et était plutôt satisfait de sa réplique. Toujours avec le même stylo, il inscrit la fameuse réplique qu'il avait en tête.

« _Pourtant, si tu ne voulais pas me parler, tu ne me répondrais pas, n'est-ce pas pas Kurokocchi ? ;)_ »

Et il lança le bout de papier, impatient d'avoir la réponse du joueur fantôme face à sa superbe réplique. Plus les secondes et minutes passèrent et plus Kise comprit que Kuroko n'allait jamais lui répondre. Il ne voulait définitivement pas lui parler et Kise ne savait toujours pas comment faire passer le temps autrement que d'écouter et prendre le cours. Mais alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit pour trouver une réponse à sa question, le bruit des chaises qui se frottaient contre le sol et les collégiens qui rangeaient leurs affaires dans leurs sacs éveilla dans le cœur du blond un grand espoir. C'était enfin la fin de l'heure et il pouvait enfin retrouver ses coéquipiers pour faire ce trois contre trois. Sans plus tarder, il jeta sa trousse encore ouverte dans son sac et plaça son cahier dans la place qui restait encore avant de le fermer joyeusement. D'ailleurs, étant donné que le cours était fini, il pouvait parler à Kuroko sans craindre de se faire réprimander.

— Maintenant que nous avons fini les cours Kurokocchi, on peut se mettre dans la même équipe pour le trois contre trois ?

Kuroko lui lança un regard étrange dont Kise était incapable de déchiffrer avec son visage qui restait perpétuellement stoïque. Le mannequin ne put se retenir, car la question lui brûla les lèvres alors il la posa :

— Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Kurokocchi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

—Non. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis que le cours est fini puisque nous avons encore une heure de mathématiques.

À cet instant, il y eut comme un blanc dans le cerveau de Kise. Il cligna doucement des yeux en se répétant l'information du joueur fantôme. C'était une blague ? Il était vrai qu'ils avaient deux heures de mathématiques, mais c'était bien la fin de l'heure puisque tous leurs camarades rangeaient leurs sacs. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Kuroko était encore en train d'essayer de lui faire une blague -peut-être que le bleuté avait pris goût de mener Kise comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe-, mais cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas se faire avoir. Le copieur se sentit alors rassuré et sortit son argument qui lui permettrait de prouver qu'il avait enfin raison.

— N'essaye pas de me faire des blagues comme Aominecchi, je sais qu'on a fini les cours puisque tout le monde range son sac.

— Je ne te force pas à me croire, mais sais que tu es vraiment un idiot Kise-kun.

— C'est méchant Kurokocchi, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

— Parce qu'on a bien encore une heure de mathématiques et si on range tous nos affaires c'est parce qu'on a cours pour la deuxième heure en salle informatique.

Kuroko porta son sac jusqu'à son épaule et sans attendre le blond, il sortit de la salle de cours encore exaspéré.

— Bon les gars, je peux me mettre avec Kurokocchi ? demanda le copieur en passant son bras autour du concerné.

Les autres membres de Teiko le dévisagèrent du regard, n'osant rien dire et attendant l'avis de leur capitaine qui finit par prendre la parole en comprenant que c'était à lui de trancher.

— Écoute Kise, on va déjà commencer par attendre Murasakibara et Momoi avant de décider de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le blond hocha vivement la tête et sourit à Kuroko en lui murmurant qu'il formerait une très bonne équipe bien que celui-ci ne semblait pas être de son avis. Kise avait cependant fini par enlever son bras des épaules du bleuté sur sa demande et s'adossa au mur en jetant des brefs regards en direction de la porte d'entrée (qui faisait office de sortie) du collège. Ils étaient en effet tous réunis à l'entrée de l'établissement, près du portail, dehors en attendant les deux derniers arrivés. En effet, la manager et le géant de l'équipe étaient tous les deux dans la même classe tandis que Aomine, Akashi et Midorima étaient dans une classe différente. Puis en ce qui concernait Kuroko et Kise, tous les deux étaient aussi dans une autre classe. Malgré tout, ils avaient la chance de tous finir à la même heure ce jour-ci pour ainsi pouvoir faire ce fameux affrontement. De plus, ils se voyaient tout le temps pendant les entraînements et les tournois alors être séparés par des classes ne les dérangeait nullement, excepté le cas de Kise.

— Bordel Kise ! Tu veux bien arrêter de te tourner sans arrêt vers la sortie ! lui reprocha soudainement Aomine qui semblait visiblement agacé.

— Mais c'n'est pas de ma faute, Murasakibaracchi et Momoicchi prennent trop de temps alors que ça fait au moins cinq minutes que ça a sonné…

— Idiot, tu sais bien qu'il y a des enfoirés de prof' qui ont cette manie de nous retarder en nous donnant les devoirs au moment où ça sonne.

— Ah oui… C'est vrai.

— Alors, arrête de te retourner comme un chien !

— C'est pas gentil Aominecchi, je suis pas un chien ! C'est toi le chien parce que tu arrêtes pas de gueuler.

— Répète un peu pour voir ?!

Midorima et Kuroko frissonnèrent d'un même mouvement en apercevant l'aura noire qui dégageait de leur capitaine. Ce dernier croisa les bras et observa le duo infernal par l'intermédiaire de ses deux yeux rubis.

— Ça suffit, commanda-t-il.

Les deux basketteurs se tournèrent vers le rouquin, cessant de se lancer des répliques les unes plus stupides que les autres et écoutèrent sagement.

— Aomine tu vas surveiller ton langage et toi Kise tu vas attendre patiemment l'arrivé de Murasakibara et Momoi.

— Bonjour Aka-chin, tu nous as appelés ?

Le violet venait tout juste d'arriver, un paquet de chips dans les mains et à ses côtés se trouvait Momoi qui était toute souriante.

— Oui, allons-y.

Sous l'ordre de l'empereur, tous le suivirent pour rejoindre le terrain de street-basket qui se situait le plus près de leur collège. Pendant le chemin, l'unique fille du groupe se permit de serrer son « Tetsu-kun » dans ses bras, heureux de pouvoir enfin le voir depuis le commencement de cette journée.

— T'es pire que Kise, constata l'As de l'équipe à l'adresse de son amie d'enfance.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que t'as failli étouffer Tetsu. Non, en fait t'es comme Kise.

— C'est faux, j'n'étouffe pas Kurokocchi ! Et puis je suis sûr qu'il adore nos câlins, déclara fièrement le blond, très vite approuvé par la rose.

— Je ne les adore pas, répondit calmement le concerné. D'ailleurs Momoi-san, pourquoi est-ce que toi et Murasakibara-kun étiez en retard ?

La jeune fille sembla soudainement inquiète et jeta un regard vers le géant de l'équipe qui ne suivait visiblement pas la conversation, trop concentré sur son second paquet de chips. Par ailleurs, il était devant aux côtés de Midorima et Akashi. Après un petit temps de réflexion qui dura à peine une minute, mais qui selon les garçons semblaient durer une éternité, elle finit par répondre :

— On a été retardé parce que notre professeur de mathématiques a voulu qu'on note nos devoirs, mais évidemment, il nous les a donnés au moment où ça a sonné. Pour ma part, je m'étais déjà renseigné sur ce qu'on aurait à faire alors ils étaient déjà écris dans mon agenda donc j'ai attendu Mu-kun.

Kise écouta son amie attentivement, mais il était toujours secrètement étonné par sa performance pour récupérer des données. Elle parvenait même à le faire pour les devoirs, anticipant toujours à l'avance ce qu'elle avait à faire.

— Mais au moment où on devait vous rejoindre, poursuivit-elle en parlant étrangement moins fort. Mu-kun a voulu chercher des boissons sucrées dans la distributrice donc on a dû faire un tour en plus pour aller les chercher. C'est ça qui nous a retardés, mais ne le dites pas à Akashi-kun parce que Mu-kun risquera de se faire gronder.

Tous hochèrent doucement la tête en lançant un bref regard vers le capitaine de l'équipe qui se trouvait à l'avant de leur petit groupe. Il était en effet plus judicieux de suivre le conseil de la rose s'ils souhaitaient ne pas avoir de problème -qui se traduisait par un dur entraînement encore plus intensif que d'habitude- dans le futur.

— Je vous ai entendu, se contenta de dire Akashi d'une voix agacée, brisant ainsi le silence qui venait de se produire après la confession de la rose.

Il se retourna et lança un regard noir au groupe avant d'expliquer fermement :

— Je ne suis pas un tyran.

Puis il continua sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Midorima et Murasakibara n'avaient pas réellement compris pour quelle raison le capitaine de Teiko venait de dire cela, mais ne firent pas attention à l'arrière du groupe qui était la cause de l'affirmation du rouquin.

Kise se décida de changer de sujet pour faire disparaître le malaise et éventuellement faire oublier à Akashi l'idée d'un horrible entraînement.

— On peut parler des équipes que nous allons former maintenant qu'on est tous réunis ?

Akashi jaugea pendant quelques secondes la question du copieur et répondit :

— Oui, si tu y tiens temps.

— D'accord, alors je veux être avec Kurokocchi !

— J'aimerais bien être avec Murasakibara-kun, s'exclama le joueur tant convoité par Kise.

— C'est moi qui est avec Tetsu ! Parce que c'est mon ombre !

— On dit « qui suis », reprocha Midorima en fusillant du regard le basané.

— Tais-toi ! Espèce d'intello !

Et presque chaque membre de l'équipe donna son avis sur les joueurs qu'il souhaitait avoir dans leur équipe, créant alors un horrible brouhaha. Agaçant une certaine personne qui ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier le carnage et prit lentement son souffle.

— Aomine, commença Akashi. Pour la dernière fois, surveille ton langage. Et arrêtez de vous disputer sur qui veut être avec qui parce que c'est moi qui vais décider.

Il regarda ses coéquipiers qui semblaient tous pressés de savoir comment allait être constituée ladite équipe. Tout en lâchant un soupir, il poursuivit :

— On va refaire les mêmes équipes que la dernière fois, c'est à dire Aomine, Kise et Kuroko puis de l'autre côté, Midorima, Murasakibara et moi-même. Nous allons ainsi prendre notre revanche et la prochaine fois, on changera vraiment l'organisation des équipes.

— Tu verras mon petit, on va encore gagner, provoqua l'As de l'équipe en souriant.

— Ne m'appelle jamais « mon petit », _Aho-mine_ , avertit l'empereur d'une voix glaciale, faisant alors frissonner plus d'un.

— Et au niveau des enjeux ? demanda Kuroko pour changer de sujet.

— Le joueur qui aura marqué le moins de paniers dans l'équipe perdante devra payer des gâteaux pour tout le monde, comme d'habitude. Et Momoi, tu seras l'arbitre, cela te convient ?

— Pas de problème Akashi-kun !

Puis tout en discutant, ils finirent par arriver au terrain de street-basket. Kise était très excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire ce match, surtout qu'il avait confiance en son équipe et était persuadé qu'ils allaient gagner à nouveau. Tous les joueurs se préparèrent et l'affrontement put enfin débuter. Ce fut Murasakibara qui récupéra le ballon en premier, permettant à son équipe de mettre le premier panier. Plus le temps s'écoula et plus les paniers s'enchaînèrent, rendant l'atmosphère tendue.

Momoi observa attentivement le match, ne sachant pas qui serait l'équipe qui sortirait vainqueur de ce défit. Bien que l'équipe de Kuroko menait de quatre points, tout le monde était conscient que l'issu de matchs pouvait changer à n'importe quel moment, en particulier si Akashi venait d'affirmer sa victoire. Cependant, Aomine avait clairement affirmé l'inverse et tous y mirent de leurs cœurs pour faire augmenter le total de points.

Midorima était particulièrement concentré, faisait parti des joueurs qui mettaient le plus de paniers, sans doute contrarier d'avoir était le perdant la fois précédente. Surtout qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment jouer à ce « stupide jeu » et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais donné sa confirmation, mais il avait dû obéir à son capitaine. Cette fois-ci, il était déterminé pour mettre le plus de paniers et ne pas ruiner son porte-monnaie. Son équipe se mit alors à égaliser.

Le score commença à changer lorsque Kuroko fit une passe à Kise qui la rata lamentablement, faisait alors crier Aomine.

— T'es vraiment nul Kise !

— Mais je pensais que la passe serait pour toi.

— Imbécile, tu voyais bien qu'elle venait vers toi non ?!

— Arrêtez de vous disputer, s'il vous plaît, murmura le joueur fantôme. Ce n'est pas grave Kise-kun, c'est peut-être de ma faute, j'ai été trop rapide.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Tetsu ?! Ta passe était très bien, moi j'aurai réussi à la récupérer.

— N'importe quoi, tu te serais raté ! contra le blond.

— Il reste une trente secondes, déclara soudainement Momoi en tenant son téléphone portable entre sa main qui servait de chronomètre.

Sans que le duo infernal ne s'en rende compte, l'équipe adverse avait profité de leur querelle pour mettre le plus de panier ce qui irrita Aomine qui décida de s'y mettre sérieusement. Peu importe le temps qu'il restait, il s'empara du ballon des mains de Murasakibara qui ne put le récupérer à cause de la rapidité de l'As de l'équipe et courut à toute vitesse. Ce dernier dribbla très rapidement jusqu'au panier de l'équipe contre laquelle il jouait, puis tout en accélérant, il prit appui sur ses jambes et bondit jusqu'au panier. D'un geste fluide et habile, il dunka et Momoi siffla la fin du match.

Kise regarda Aomine descendre et se sentit complètement en admiration. Aomine afficha un sourire, visiblement fier de son dunk et le blond comprit en l'espace de quelques secondes ce qui l'avait poussé à faire du basket-ball. Il n'oublierait en effet jamais l'image du basané jouer dans le gymnase tandis qu'il ne faisait par encore parti de l'équipe. À l'époque, il savait que le club de basket-ball était très réputé, mais avait toujours pensé que ce sport n'aurait pas de différence avec les autres, il deviendra le meilleur comme pour toutes les disciples sportives qu'il avait pratiquées.

Pourtant, en voyant le talent de Aomine et toute la passion qu'il mettait dans ce sport, le cœur de Kise fut séduit et il voulut à son tour rejoindre le club et éventuellement devenir meilleur que le passionné. Le match avait beau s'achevait par leur défaite, Kise ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sans cesse ébloui par son coéquipier. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il admirait autant une personne, mais Aomine était unique. Il était définitivement le meilleur au basket-ball, il était un vrai passionné, sa manière et sa technique de jeu étaient parfaites et surtout, le sourire fier qu'il abordait après chaque fin de match était magnifique et Kise en prenait de plus en plus conscience à chaque fois qu'il jouait à ses côtés. C'était d'ailleurs, une chance.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du copieur, il était heureux de pouvoir jouer avec la personne qu'il admirait le plus, mais également d'être aux côtés de la génération miracle. C'était la meilleure chose qui lui avait été arrivée. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas parfaitement bien entre eux, qu'ils étaient tous un peu excentriques sur les bords et qu'ils n'avaient quasiment aucun point commun qui les reliait tous les sept excepté le basket-ball, Kise était heureux d'avoir fait leurs rencontres et de former cette équipe dans le prestigieux club de Teiko. C'était leurs différences à chacun qui rendait l'équipe aussi agréable et puis Kise avait l'impression d'avoir enfin un objectif dans sa vie de collégien. Il voulait continuer de jouer aux côtés de Aomine et devenir encore meilleur que lui, devenir une lumière aussi éblouissante.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatif ou positif :3 Surtout que c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce fandom alors j'aimerai vraiment avoir un avis et savoir si ça vous plais :) Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu ^^_


	2. Chapter 2 La génération des miracles

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 **Pairing:** _AoKise_

 **Note (1):** _J'ai décidé de changer beaucoup de chose pour cette fanfiction. Finalement, elle sera uniquement centrée sur l'AoKise donc pour ceux qui la suivaient pour l'OgiKuro, je suis désolée :( En revanche, je compte bien écrire une fanfiction sur l'OgiKuro en mode: Les chroniques de Teiko 2: OgiKuro. Comme je vous l'avez déjà dis, cette fanfiction ne sera pas spécialement longue :3 Donc celle avec l'OgiKuro arrivera juste après (ou en même temps 8D). Je suis désolée pour ce changement mais disons que comme j'écris avec Kise, j'arrive plus à changer et passer à Kuroko, mon cerveau reste bloquer sur Kise xD Encore une fois, je m'excuse :(_

 **Note (2):** _Ensuite, je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard D: Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que le prochain chapitre sorte rapidement ! En plus, puisque la fic ne sera pas longue, elle sera rapidement terminée. èwé_

 **Note (3):** _Désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe et fautes de frappe :( Bonne lecture !_

 _Réponse à **Aya31** :_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ Ben la suite est là :) je suis désolée d'être irrégulière :x_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : La génération des miracles_**

Kise regarda son porte-monnaie le cœur serré.

— Vous pouvez me répéter pourquoi c'est moi qui dois tout payer ?

— Parce qu'on est soi-disant l'équipe perdante et que c'est à toi de débourser ta tune puisque tu es le joueur qui a le moins marqué, expliqua de la manière la plus diplomatique qui soit l'ace de la génération des miracles.

— Mais Kurokocchi est celui qui a le moins marqué !

— Kise, commença le capitaine d'une voix glaciale. Tu sais bien que Kuroko est une personne à part donc assume ta défaite.

— Oui Akashicchi…

— Et puis t'es un mannequin, poursuivit Aomine en lui faisant un sourire faussement rassurant. Donc t'as suffisamment de tunes pour nous payer notre bouffe.

Le blondinet fit la moue en se disant que cette raison ne lui semblait absolument pas valable, mais il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Comme il s'en était douté, son équipe qui était constituée d'Aomine, Kuroko et lui même avait perdu contre celle d'Akashi pour son plus grand malheur. Il se doutait que leur victoire était due à la soudaine motivation de Midorima qui était le joueur qui avait marqué le plus de points, mais avait encore du mal à accepter leur défaite. Surtout d'accepter qu'il était le grand perdant du jour étant donné qu'il était la personne qui avait le moins marqué. Peut-être que s'il ne s'était pas attardé à admirer bêtement l'ace de l'équipe, il aurait pu mettre quelques paniers de plus.

— Ne soit pas triste Kise-kun. C'est la vie.

Kise regarda Kuroko pendant quelques instants avant de se dire que sa phrase n'était en rien réconfortante et qu'il ne comprenait même pas pour quelle raison il lui disait cela. Cependant, un étrange sentiment s'empara de son cœur. En voyant la mine impassible du joueur fantôme – qui était comme d'habitude, le mannequin se rendit compte à quel point le bleuté était juste adorable avec cette expression sur le visage et voulut l'étreindre, ce qu'il ne se gêna pour exécuter sa pulsion.

— Kurokocchi est trop mignon !

— C'est gentil Kise-kun, mais tu m'étouffes.

Dans cette étreinte plus qu'étouffante, Kise voulut rester encore longtemps ainsi, mais dut malheureusement se reculer lorsque Murasakibara vint à la rescousse de Kuroko en poussant brusquement le blond.

— Désolé Kise-chin mais je n'aimerais pas que tu étouffes Kuro-chin.

— Dis plutôt que tu n'aimerais pas perdre ton temps parce que tu as envie de manger, commenta Midorima en remontant sa paire de lunettes d'un geste mécanique.

À l'entente du commentaire du superstitieux, Murasakibara ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête. En effet, avec le temps, Midorima avait su parvenir à comprendre chacun de ses gestes. C'était sans doute leur opposition au début qui avait fini par renforcer les liens entre les deux joueurs. Malgré le commentaire irritant du vert, Murasakibara était trop fatigué pour s'embarquer dans une dispute, il voulut juste que Kise paie sa part pour enfin commencer à manger. Ses pensées se mirent soudainement à divaguer sur diverses pâtisseries et son regard devint rêveur sous l'inattention de ses coéquipiers. Cela ne les étonnait plus, car ils avaient désormais l'habitude avec le géant de l'équipe.

Ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps, Akashi les ordonna de le suivre pour enfin aller faire une pause et manger (ce que d'autres personnes appelleraient comme un « goûter », mais cela abîmerait la fierté des basketteurs si on les considérait comme des enfants et ils se fâcheraient tous à coup sûr).

Pendant leur marche qui fut très animée, Kise resta à l'arrière en pensant à son porte-monnaie qui allait se vider. C'était très souvent lui qui payait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ces défis – c'était même quasiment tout le temps à lui, sauf à quelques rares exceptions quand c'était Midorima ou une autre fois Murasakibara.

— Tu ne devrais pas bouder Ki-chan, fit soudainement Momoi, sortant alors le blond de sa torpeur.

— Je ne boude pas, mais je me rends compte que je suis le plus faible de l'équipe.

La rose fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras d'un air mécontent. Ses lèvres rosées s'ouvrirent, mais aucun son n'en sortit, car elle se fit interrompre par son meilleur ami d'enfance.

— Je te rassure Kise, débuta ce dernier avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Tu es bien le plus nul, mais on te garde quand même avec nous.

— C'est pas gentil Aominecchi !

— Dai-chan ! Ne parle pas quand je commence à le faire, sermonna la jeune fille avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Kise et poursuivre. Tu n'es pas le plus faible, au contraire ! C'est juste que tu as moins d'expérience que les autres, mais tu les rattraperas très rapidement.

— Oui tu as raison Momoicchi ! Heureusement que tu es là.

— Normalement c'est au rôle du capitaine de consoler ses joueurs, pas la manager, souffla discrètement le basané avant de rire sous sa propre remarque.

Selon la jeune fille du groupe, il n'y avait absolument rien d'hilarant, mais elle avait fini par s'habituer à l'humour d'Aomine. Il pouvait parfois rire pour n'importe quelle raison tout comme il pouvait rester de marbre. Son sens de l'humour avait toujours été étrange.

— Je vous entends, s'exclama soudainement Akashi. Je ne vais consoler personne, car il n'y aucune raison de faire une dépression, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Ensuite, ce n'est pas qu'au capitaine de se charger du bien-être de l'équipe, mais tous les membres qui la constituent.

Le rouquin continua de sermonner son joueur sous l'amusement de Kise et Momoi.

— Sinon Ki-chan, je peux t'aider à payer si tu veux.

— Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai jamais payer une fille ! C'est la règle d'un parfait gentleman.

Momoi lui lança un beau sourire puis tous les deux se mirent à discuter.

oO°Oo

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon de thé que leur avait recommandé le capitaine de l'équipe, Kise s'inquiéta encore plus pour son argent qui allait sans doute être à sec. Surtout lorsqu'il vit le regard de Murasakibara, ce dernier semblait émerveillé et prêt à manger toutes les pâtisseries qui étaient vendues. Le regard du violet brillait comme jamais, il allait enfin pouvoir manger autant qu'il le souhaitait comme il ne cessait de faire la remarque avant et pendant le match qu'ils avaient disputé.

Les collégiens s'assirent à une table guidée par une jolie serveuse qui semblait visiblement plaire à Aomine grâce à sa poitrine généreuse, mais il calma rapidement ses pulsions en voyant Momoi qui lui faisait signe de cesser de fantasmer. L'endroit était très agréable et les couleurs pastels rose et bleu permettaient de créer une douce atmosphère. Les tables avaient d'ailleurs gardé les mêmes tons pour le plus grand plaisir du blond qui adorait constater que les couleurs soient bien harmonieuses entre elles, car c'était un des critères les plus importants quand il s'habillait.

— Aka-chin connaît des beaux endroits, fit remarquer Murasakibara en mastiquant le dernier poky de sa boîte qui était désormais vide.

— Ce n'est pas le dernier, je peux t'en montrer d'autres si tu le souhaites.

Le géant de l'équipe observait avec grand regret sa boîte de gâteau, mais l'expression de son visage changea immédiatement face à la proposition d'Akashi.

— Je veux bien Aka-chin, surtout si c'est Kise-chin qui paie.

— Pourquoi c'est encore mieux quand c'est moi qui paie ?!

— Parce que ça me permet d'économiser pour acheter d'autres paquets de gâteaux et chips.

— Aussi parce que c'est drôle de voir le même idiot qui perd le défi, ricana l'allié fort de l'équipe.

— La prochaine fois, je te battrai, idiot d'Aominecchi !

— Ça suffit, ne commencez pas à vous battre, ordonna le rouquin d'une voix ferme.

Puis juste après, la jolie serveuse prit leur commande pour le plus grand plaisir du basané qui cessa de faire attention au blond. Par ailleurs, Kise devait bien avouer que la serveuse était jolie, mais pas autant que la manager de l'équipe. Il fit balader son regard vers la rose et contempla discrètement ses jolis yeux roses et sa longue chevelure qu'elle avait lâchée. C'était plutôt rare, car la jeune fille prenait plutôt l'habitude de les attacher en queue de cheval, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait visiblement décidé de changer.

— Momoicchi est très jolie avec les cheveux lâchés.

— Kise-chin est un dragueur, mais il a raison.

— Pour le bien de l'équipe, j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait aucune relation amoureuse entre les membres donc Kise, je te prie de retenir tes pulsions et ne pas draguer notre manager, ordonna Akashi d'un regard dont la désobéissance ne semblait pas envisageable.

Momoi se mit à rire et remercia le blondinet ainsi que Murasakibara. Puis elle se tourna vers le capitaine de l'équipe et le questionna :

— Tu sous-entends qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de relation amoureuse entre les joueurs ?

— Pour le bien de l'équipe, non. Si c'est le cas, il serait préférable d'entretenir une relation secrète bien que dans tous les cas, je serai au courant puisque je suis absolu.

— Ça veut dire que je ne peux pas avoir de relation amoureuse avec Kurokocchi ?

— Non.

— Je ne peux pas vivre mon amour de manière épanouie ! pleurnicha faussement le blond.

— Dans tous les cas, tu la vivras seule, répondit Kuroko d'une voix neutre. Car je ne t'aime pas.

— C'est méchant, mais j'aurai toujours Momoicchi !

— C'est hors de question ! coupa Aomine.

L'allié fort ne put en placer davantage, car il se fit interrompre par la venue de la jolie serveuse qui posa soigneusement sur leur table la commande qu'ils avaient prise. Aucune erreur n'avait été faite et les gâteaux choisis étaient similaires à ceux de la carte cet endroit était loin d'être décevant au niveau du service et esthétiquement. Akashi avait définitivement une large connaissance, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les emmenait dans ce genre d'endroit pour le plus grand plaisir de Murasakibara.

— J'ai remarqué que la serveuse regardait beaucoup Ki-chan, s'exclama la rose en commençant à déguster son délicieux muffin à la cerise.

— C'est mieux que ce soit cette serveuse qui le regarde que toi, lança Aomine en fronçant des sourcils.

— Mais je ne regarde que Tetsu-kun.

— C'est gentil Momoi-san, répondit le bleuté avant de continué à boire son milk-shake à la vanille.

— Ne regarde pas Tetsu non plus !

— Aominecchi est trop possessif avec Momoicchi et Kurokocchi.

— C'est vrai, se plaignirent simultanément les deux concernés.

— Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez, du moment que cela ne brise pas l'équilibre de l'équipe, ajouta Akashi.

— Ben moi je veux être libre d'aimer Kurokocchi !

En assistant à ce début de pagaille, Midorima lâcha un soupir, désespéré. Leur équipe avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours s'embrouiller pour quasiment n'importe quoi. Ses équipiers pouvaient débattre sur n'importe quel sujet – même le plus stupide – et le vert n'arrivait pas à comprendre leurs agissements. Ils étaient parfois vraiment immatures et se disputaient pour n'importe quelle raison. Sauf Akashi.

— C'est parti pour un nouveau débat.

Kuroko arqua un sourcil à l'entente de la phrase du vert et se permit de répondre :

— N'oublie pas que c'était toi et Murasakibara-kun qui se disputaient tout le temps avant, jusqu'à que Kise-kun et Aomine-kun prennent la relève.

Le violet hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de piquer une bouchée de la glace qu'avait commandée le shooter de l'équipe. Ce dernier devint rapidement écarlate et s'énerva contre le voleur, créant ainsi un plus gros brouhaha.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du mannequin en prenant conscience de cela. Ils avaient toujours tous eu des caractères différents qui les conduisaient très souvent à se chamailler ou ne pas être d'accord sur un tel ou une telle chose. Après tout, avant d'intégrer l'équipe, ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe et n'avaient jamais cherché à se connaître. Mais ce fut en se rencontrant grâce au basket-ball qu'ils avaient fini par être réunis malgré leurs comportements parfois opposés et ainsi devenir l'équipe qu'ils étaient.

C'était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé, vraiment et Kise espérait sincèrement qu'ils continueraient tous à s'amuser ainsi, même s'il était sans doute le plus faible et même s'il devait toujours payer. Si c'était le prix pour être heureux, il continuerait. De toute façon, peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer, ils continueraient à jouer ensemble et faire ces « stupides » paris comme aimait l'appeler Midorima.

oO°Oo

Pendant les entraînements de basket-ball, Kise se donnait encore plus et essayait de devenir toujours plus fort. Le blond fixa le panier comme un prédateur observant sa proie puis lança la balle dedans. Son lancer ne fut pas parfait, car le ballon s'était légèrement cogné, mais Kise était satisfait, il pourrait encore progresser. Il avait le temps de s'entraîner avant le tournoi de basket-ball pour collégien dont ils allaient comme chaque année participer. C'était une première fois pour le blond, ce qui le rendait encore plus impatient que les autres.

Du coin de l'œil, il put apercevoir Aomine qui se donnait encore plus à fond que d'habitude. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais su la raison. Il devait faire comme lui et tout donner pour devenir meilleur. Après avoir repris son souffle, Kise lança le ballon à nouveau jusqu'à parvenir à faire des lancées parfaites à partir de la distance qu'il s'était imposée. Sans doute ne deviendra-t-il jamais aussi bon que Midorima, mais il avait l'espoir de pouvoir un jour l'égaler.

— C'est bien Kise, déclara soudainement le capitaine de son équipe. Il faut que tu continues comme ça, tu vas bientôt dépasser Midorima.

Kise se mit à sursauter, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son capitaine le surveillât et encore moins à ce qu'il lui fasse ce genre d'éloge. C'était très rare que le rouge soit aussi agréable et qu'il fasse des compliments, ce dernier était plutôt du genre à faire des observations sur tous leurs défauts pour que chacun corrige les siens et devienne irréprochable. Le blondinet croisa le regard rubis d'Akashi et lui sourit :

— Merci Akashicchi ! Je serais très bientôt plus puissant que Midorimacchi.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'Akashi te fait un compliment que tu dois forcément penser que tu es meilleur, car je te rassure, je serai toujours plus fort que toi en ce qui s'agit des tirs.

Puis tout en lui répondant cela, le vert fit un magnifique tir digne d'un joueur professionnel sous les yeux ébahis du blond qui ne se vexa pas pour un sou.

— Un jour je deviendrais aussi fort que Midorimacchi… D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas que tu sois jaloux de moi à cause d'Akashicchi.

— Je ne suis pas jaloux parce que notre capitaine t'a fait un compliment et ne m'en fait quasiment jamais, non je ne suis pas jaloux.

Le ton de voix que prenait le vert lui fit pourtant comprendre l'inverse, mais connaissant son caractère de tsundere, Kise garda le silence et pouvait d'ailleurs comprendre sa gêne. Midorima avait toujours été proche d'Akashi – il était même le membre le plus proche – et Kise avait d'ailleurs l'impression que le vert était un peu comme le préféré du capitaine, mais pourtant, il ne le montrait pas explicitement. Même si tous les joueurs pouvaient en être persuadés, personne n'en avait la preuve, ce qui expliquait probablement la frustration de Midorima.

Peu importe, Kise ne voulait pas se mêler des sentiments du vert et souhaitait simplement avoir un niveau aussi bon que ce dernier, mais également aussi bon que le rouge. C'était cette envie et cette détermination qui brûlaient chaque jour dans son regard et qui lui donnaient la force d'avancer pour devenir meilleur. Le blondinet continua son entraînement, très impatient d'être le jour du tournoi, car ils allaient gagner et il en était persuadé. Après tout, même leur entraîneur le disait, ils étaient des collégiens prodigieux.

Lorsque l'entraînement se termina, Kise avait insisté pour faire un un contre un avec Aomine, mais évidemment, le mannequin avait perdu. Toutefois, il ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur et continuait de regarder l'ace de l'équipe avec la plus grande admiration. Un jour, il sera aussi bon que lui.

Arrivé dans les vestiaires où ils furent les deux derniers, Kise ne s'était pas gêné pour prendre une longue douche, mais avait cessé de traîner quand le basané lui avait gueulé de se dépêcher d'en sortir, car il n'allait pas l'attendre toute la journée. En effet, après chaque un contre un où ils se défiaient, Aomine et Kise avaient pris l'habitude de s'attendre. Cependant, une fois que le blond s'était revêtu avec des vêtements propres, il s'était senti étrangement nostalgique quand il croisa les yeux bleus électriques de son ami.

Il en prenait conscience uniquement que maintenant, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés ensemble tous les deux. Kise n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de sourire bêtement sous l'incompréhension d'Aomine qui s'était contenté de le traiter d'un nom d'oiseau quelconque.

Un question traversa alors son esprit, pourquoi Aomine avait repris l'entraînement avec autant d'enthousiasme ? Il avait toujours détesté constater ce genre de chose, mais cela faisait quelques mois qu'Aomine prenait parfois le temps de sécher les entraînements sans aucune raison même s'ils se faisaient ensuite réprimander par le coach – mais surtout par Akashi. Pourtant, à cause de son caractère et son arrogance, il avait continué sans que Kise en saisisse la raison. Il détestait quand Aomine n'était pas là, quand il avait décidé de sécher sans aucune raison, quand ils ne rentraient plus ensemble le soir, quand il n'était plus là pour le défier et quand… Il y avait tant de choses qu'il haïssait quand le basané n'était pas là.

Désormais, l'ace de l'équipe était là et surtout, sa mine semblait plus joyeuse que les autres fois même s'il ne souriait pas particulièrement.

— Je suis content que tu sois venu à l'entraînement, lâcha soudainement le blond.

Son interlocuteur resta pendant quelques secondes stoïques, sans doute était le temps que prenait l'information pour monter jusqu'à ses neurones puis il fronça des sourcils et répondit :

— Idiot, c'est normal que je vienne. Tu ne penses pas que j'allais te laisser me dépasser et devenir meilleur que moi.

— Je réussirai.

Kise allait réussir, c'était ce qu'il aimerait, mais ce n'était pas son objectif, ce qu'il voulait, c'était briller autant que l'ace. Le dépasser semblait être un but irréalisable.

— Rêve. Tu m'as jamais battu en un contre un.

— La prochaine fois, je te battrai !

— C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps, mais tu perds tout le temps.

— C'est parce que je m'entraîne, je m'échauffe avant de me donner vraiment, mentit le blond.

— N'essaye pas de me faire croire tes bobards et en attendant, tu me dois quelque chose puisque tu as perdu.

Kise fit la moue et pensa à son porte-monnaie qui se vidait de jour en jour. Malgré tout, il était avec Aomine et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

— Ok dis-moi ce que tu veux, mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui me devras quelque chose.

— Dans tes rêves oui. Paie-moi une glace.

oO°Oo

Le tournoi de basket-ball pour les collégiens avait débuté depuis bien longtemps et sans grande surprise, l'équipe de Teiko n'avait rencontré aucun problème en chemin, empochant la victoire à chaque match. Après cet enchaînement victorieux, les membres du club étaient arrivés en final pour la plus grande excitation de Kise. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait cela, tout comme Kuroko qui était sans doute tout aussi heureux, mais il était impossible de lire la moindre émotion sur son visage.

Avant que le final ne commence, Akashi avait insisté avec ses joueurs pour revoir les stratégies convenues bien que selon lui, ils allaient finir vainqueur. Personne ne doutait de ses paroles, tous étaient très confiants sur leurs performances, mais Kise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement stressé. Il n'en avait aucune raison puisqu'il n'avait rencontré aucune véritable difficulté – bien qu'il y avait eu un défenseur, qui l'avait 'empêchait de se déplacer librement, mais sinon, il n'avait eu aucun problème. Son entraînement en avait payé les frais, car il se sentait puissant.

— On gagne quoi si on arrive premier ? demanda Murasakibara en mastiquant ses chips.

— L'honneur d'avoir mené notre équipe en première place, répondit calmement le rouquin bien que la réponse lui semblait évidente.

— Tu ne veux pas nous emmener dans un de ces salons de thé dont tu as l'habitude de fréquenter si on y arrive ? C'est une bonne récompense ? Sinon, j'ai la flemme de me donner à fond.

— Il n'y a pas de « si » puisqu'on sera premier, c'est une certitude et tu peux avoir confiance en mes paroles Murasakibara. Ensuite, si tu assistes tant alors je peux vous emmener à un autre salon de thé quand on sortira vainqueur, mais tu ne dois pas fléchir pendant le match et montrer tes véritables performances.

— Oui Akashicchi.

— Cela ne servira à rien de faire semblant, je te connais et je sais quand tu te consacrer vraiment et quand tu fais ton paresseux.

— Très paresseux pendant les entraînements, ajouta discrètement Midorima.

Murasakibara fit la moue au vert puis tout en essayant de récupérer les miettes de son sachet, il déclara :

— Je me donnerai à fond pour avoir ma récompense dans ce cas.

— C'est bien. Aucun de vous n'a intérêt à se négliger, car je vous connais tous et je le sais quand vous n'êtes pas sérieux, affirma froidement Akashi.

— T'inquiète pas Akashicchi ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'on a besoin de tout le monde pour réussir.

Kise se disait qu'il adorait son équipe et était persuadé qu'ensemble, ils parviendraient à décrocher la victoire avec facilité. Surtout avec l'ace de Teiko qui était le meilleur joueur.

Après avoir continué de discuter, les collégiens se séparèrent chacun de leur côté étant donné qu'ils leur restaient du temps avant le début du match. Kise avait décidé de s'éloigner seul et songeait calmement au bonheur qu'il vivait. C'était sa première finale auprès de leur équipe qui était très soudée, ils ne pouvaient pas se vautrer, ils allaient réussir et devenir les meilleurs. Le blond marcha jusqu'à la sortie et se fit accueillir par un agréable vent frais. Le temps était bon et les doux rayons de soleil illuminaient chaudement la ville.

Dans un geste mécanique et sans réellement réfléchir, le mannequin glissa sa main jusqu'à sa poche et prit conscience qu'une boule de papier s'y trouvait. Il arqua un sourcil, étonné et la sortit pour découvrir son contenu. C'était un simple bout de papier froissé qui semblait avoir été volontairement écrasé pour donner cette forme circulaire, mais Kise avait compris que quelqu'un essayait sans doute de lui passer un message. Il déplia le bout de papier, encore surpris et découvrit un numéro de téléphone accompagné d'un vulgaire cœur dessiné au stylo bic bleu. C'était encore une de ses fans, mais c'était légèrement effrayant de se rendre compte que l'une d'elle était prête à s'infiltrer dans les vestiaires des garçons juste pour déposer ce bout de papier déchiré à la va-vite.

C'était assez flatteur, mais avoir une véritable relation amoureuse ne l'intéressait pas, il préférait se consacrer au basket-ball comme le faisait si bien Aomine – la personne qu'il admirait le plus. Tout en lâchant un soupir, il froissa le papier encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà jusqu'à lui rendre son état initial, mais alors qu'il leva son bras dans le but de le jeter avec tout le talent qu'il lui était disposé dans la corbeille la plus proche, son geste fut retenu par la main d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Kise s'était alors retourné pour faire face à la personne et croisa deux yeux bleus qui fit étrangement accélérer les battements de son cœur. Aomine avait en effet intercepté son mouvement en l'attrapant pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il souhaitait réaliser.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me tiens le bras Aominecchi ? interrogea Kise en baissant son regard pour ne plus être confronté par le regard de son coéquipier qui était trop électrisant à son goût même s'il était incapable d'en expliquer la raison à cet instant.

— Donne-le-moi.

Le blond ouvrit grand ses yeux tels des soucoupes puis tenta de se renseigner :

— Euh pourquoi ?

A la place de recevoir une réponse, le basané le lâcha et éclata de rire.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire ce regard Kise. C'est juste que moi contrairement à toi, j'aimerai bien me taper une des nanas qui courent derrière toi. Ou même plus, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. C'est mieux d'avoir plusieurs filles qu'une seule.

— Ça s'appelle de l'infidélité.

Kise lança le papier dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à proximité d'eux pour le plus grand regret d'Aomine.

— Même la serveuse de la dernière fois avait de yeux que pour toi.

— Arrête d'être jaloux Aominecchi.

— Je suis surtout frustré qu'un imbécile comme toi n'en profite pas.

— Si par profiteur tu sous-entends être infidèle, ça ne m'intéresse encore moins.

— On est encore jeunes alors c'est normal de profiter de la vie.

La réponse du basané avait certes du sens, mais ce n'était pas un plaisir que souhaitait accomplir le blond. De plus, ce serait sans doute blessant si le partenaire était sincère. Kise ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait ressentir face à ce genre de situation, car il n'en avait jamais vécu et surtout, il n'était jamais réellement tombé amoureux. Il était juste devenu passionné par le basket-ball.

— Tu ne dirais pas si tu serais amoureux, lâcha le mannequin en replaçant sa main dans la poche de sa veste.

— Pourquoi ? T'es amoureux ?

Le blond avait levé son regard vers le ciel, cherchant une réponse dans cette longueur infini. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question et la réponse était très probablement négative, mais pourtant, il y avait peut-être une infime chance qu'il le soit.

— Je ne crois pas.

oO°Oo

Akashi l'avait prévu et personne n'avait douté de ses paroles, ils avaient bel et bien remporté la victoire durant la finale. Ce ne fut loin d'être un match bien compliqué pour la génération des miracles étant donné qu'ils étaient tous dotés d'un talent ainsi que d'un joueur fantôme pour rendre leurs jeux inexorablement plus puissants.

Kise observa longuement la photo qui a été prise pour fêter leur victoire, celle où ils étaient tous présents, même Kuroko et se remémora de cet instant. C'était un merveilleux moment, ils avaient sué pour réussir et la coupe qui était destinée aux vainqueurs leur était bien entendu offerte. C'était loin d'être une première fois pour le collège Teiko, mais cela l'était pour Kise qui était fou de joie. Il avait partagé cet instant de bonheur avait ses coéquipiers qui semblaient tous heureux. Ils avaient ri et Kise avait senti la pression de gagner disparaître.

De plus, le surnom « génération des miracles » lui faisait énormément plaisir, il était content de partager ce titre avec Aomine, Akashi, Midorima et Murasakibara. Étant un joueur fantôme, Kuroko était malheureusement oublié, mais lui aussi méritait très clairement ce titre. Ils avaient tous un talent pour le basket-ball qu'ils devaient encore exploiter pour être meilleurs. Le mannequin était très heureux de faire partie de la génération des miracles, c'était un titre assez flatteur il espérait au plus profond de lui de revivre une victoire aussi similaire l'année prochaine et il en était surtout persuadé. Rien ne pouvait leur arriver de mieux.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis, même quelques mots :3 Merci encore une fois ^^_


	3. Chapter 3 Le ciel est bleu

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 **Pairing:** _AoKise_

 **Note (1):** _Bonjour, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! Oui j'ai mis une plombe et j'assume... C'est bientôt la fin de cette mini fic, le prochaine chapitre sera probablement le dernier. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait, l'AoKise reste un sous entendu et j'avoue, on dirait qu'il y a du KiseMomo dans cette fic mais ce n'était pas mon intention :( C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup ce bro !_

 **Note (2):** _Beaucoup d'angst au début (mais ça s'arrange, je vous assure D:), des métaphores et des phrases qui font genre mais c'est pas de ma faute xD j'aime faire genre quand j'écris 8D Oui le titre de ce chapitre est obvious mais laissez moi faire genre :( Mais après l'angst, y a du fluff /o/ Le tout, dans le même chapitre :D_

 **Note (3):** _J'espère que vous allez aimer, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Le ciel est bleu_**

Le temps s'était écoulé un peu trop rapidement au goût de Kise et il était déjà en dernière année du collège Teiko. Il se souvenait encore de sa première victoire avec les autres membres de la génération miracle, c'était un très bon souvenir. Mais désormais, il connaissait très bien la sensation de finir victorieux à chaque match grâce à son équipe et cela devenait parfois un peu répétitif bien qu'il continuait d'y prendre du plaisir.

Le collégien leva son regard vers le ciel bleu en se remémorant tous ces mélanges de sentiments qui s'étaient emmêlés en lui l'année précédente et se rendit compte qu'il avait eu beaucoup de questions sans réponse. Alors il se mit à chercher les réponses, farfouillant dans le fin fond de son esprit, gardant ses mains accrochées contre la barrière qui le séparait du vide. Le vent souffla, faisant virevolter ses mèches blondes, un sourire fleurit sur son visage et il eut sa première réponse. Désormais, il savait pour quelle raison Aomine appréciant tant rester sur le toit de leur établissement scolaire pour roupiller. C'était un endroit certes interdit à leur accès, mais agréable pour diverses raisons.

— Ki-chan ! l'appela soudainement une voix.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qui pouvait bien être cette personne, car elle le rejoignit immédiatement. Et puis, cette voix, il la reconnaissait entre mille. En quelques secondes, la jeune fille était déjà à sa hauteur, son air était mécontent, cela se lisait par ses sourcils froncés, ses petites dents qui mordaient sa lèvre inférieure et ses bras croisés.

— Bonjour Momoicchi.

— On s'est déjà dit bonjour ce matin pendant votre entraînement alors n'essaye de pas de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Kise observa ses yeux roses dans lesquels une légère lueur brillait et il se mit à sourire, taquin.

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème, fit-il d'un air candide.

Une seconde ou peut-être une bonne poignée de seconde plus tard et Momoi portèrent ses deux mains contre sa chevelure rose, prête à se les arracher si Kise ne l'avait pas retenu en répétant une ribambelle d'excuses.

— Tu deviens aussi insupportable que Dai-chan !

— Il a toujours été un exemple pour moi donc je reprends ses habitudes.

— Ça je le sais et il n'est pas un exemple, tu devrais plutôt prendre exemple sur Akashi-kun.

— Trop parfait pour moi, je ne peux pas l'imiter, ce n'est malheureusement pas dans mes cordes.

— Un jour tu y arriveras sans doute, murmura la jeune fille en plongeant à son tour son regard améthyste dans le ciel infini, un air rêveur au visage.

— C'est moi où tu rêves d'Akashicchi ?

La manager de l'équipe de Teiko prit un teint écarlate et répliqua.

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es pire que Dai-chan car en plus de faire des bêtises, tu changes de sujet !

— Là aussi tu changes de sujet en revenant sur le sujet précédent ! répondit Kise, joueur.

— Pff, laisse-moi finir le premier sujet que j'avais commencé à aborder en te sermonnant. Donc, pitié arrête de prendre exemple sur Dai-chan en séchant les cours et en te réfugiant sur le toit !

— Mais toi aussi tu aimes bien être sur le toit non ? C'est agréable je trouve.

À l'entente de cette réponse, la collégienne lâcha un soupir.

— Ce n'est pas la question, tu ne devrais pas sécher les cours.

— Je le fais rarement et puis toi aussi tu sèches les cours puisque tu es là avec moi.

— J'ai une heure de trou baka. Et puis ce n'est pas une raison, tu ne dois pas manquer tes cours, c'est comme ça que tu as des mauvaises notes après.

— Au pire tu m'aideras pour les cours ? proposa le blond en souriant innocemment.

— Bien sûr que je t'aiderais, mais uniquement si tu t'investis un minimum or ce n'est pas ce que tu fais donc actuellement, la réponse est non, je ne t'aiderais pas.

Kise lança un regard peiné à son amie, mais en voyant qu'elle semblait obstinée et n'allait probablement pas changer d'avis, il haussa les épaules et répondit.

— Je demanderais de l'aide à Midorimacchi.

— Je doute qu'il veuille t'aider. Et si c'était le cas, essayer d'imaginer comment régirait Akashi-kun s'il apprenait que tu sèches les cours ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

À l'entente de cette idée qu'il n'avait pas envisagée, le collégien se figea et se rendit compte que sa manager avait raison, cela risquait de très mal se passer si son capitaine parvenait à saisir cette information. Il devait alors bien s'avouer vaincu devant elle.

— Tu as gagné Momoicchi, je ne sécherais plus les cours.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, enfin satisfaite par la réponse de son ami.

— Maintenant, à toi de me répondre, insista le blond. Akashicchi ne te laisse pas indifférente ?

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles et puis j'aime Tetsu-kun, tu le sais très bien.

Il lui répondit par un sourire en écoutant sa réponse qu'il savait parfaitement — tout le monde était au courant ou l'avait deviné après tout (sauf Midorima, mais ce dernier, était une exception). Kise glissa soudainement ses doigts entre les cheveux roses de sa manager, caressant brièvement les mèches avec une douceur dont il ne se pensait pas capable et humant l'odeur parfumée qui se dégageait de sa chevelure.

Sur le coup, le geste du collégien l'avait tellement surpris que Momoi se crispa avant de se laisser faire. C'était rare qu'ils soient aussi proches tous les deux, mais en croisant le regard doré de son camarade, elle comprit que ce dernier essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

— Ça te va bien, commenta-t-il en se reculant.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— De tes cheveux lâchés.

— C'est toi qui m'avais conseillé de les lâcher, rit-elle.

— Pas faux. Dis-moi Momoicchi, tu sais pour quelle raison Aominecchi s'était remis à venir sérieusement à l'entraînement l'année dernière vers les deniers mois ?

Kise avait posé cette question en se tournant à nouveau vers le ciel infini et en s'accrochant à cette barrière. Il fut vite imité par la jeune fille qui finit par lui répondre d'une voix visiblement embarrassée.

— C'était grâce à Tetsu-kun, il avait beaucoup influencé Aomine à venir régulièrement et c'était donc ce qu'il avait fait, mais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, la laissant en suspente, car Kise connaissait la suite. _Mais il a abandonné cette conviction et a cessé de venir._ Sa prise sur la barrière devint plus ferme et il se confessa, car à cet instant, il en ressentait le besoin.

— Que serait Aominecchi sans Kurokocchi ? Une lumière sans ombre.

Momoi afficha une mine surprise en se rendant compte du ton de voix que venait d'emprunter Kise. Son timbre était plus grave et une épaisse impuissance se lisait dans ses mots. Il y avait comme du désespoir et un arrière goût. Kise poursuivit.

— Ça a toujours été Aominecchi et Kurokocchi. Toujours tous les deux. Il en a de la chance Kurokocchi d'être aussi complémentaire avec lui.

C'était comme s'il arrachait ses mots du plus profond de son cœur, c'était comme s'il se forçait, mais il avait besoin de les faire sortir. Il continua.

— Il a permis à Aominecchi de briller encore plus et c'est lui qui l'a convaincu de continuer à venir aux entraînements.

— Mais il a arrêté de venir, lâcha brusquement la rose. Encore…

— Je sais et j'y prends beaucoup moins de plaisir sans lui.

— Tu sais, Dai-chan cherche un rival à sa hauteur.

 _Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur._ Ces mots sonnèrent dans le creux de ses oreilles comme une mélodie macabre et il se rendit compte de son inefficacité comparée aux autres membres.

— Il est tellement fort, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— Ki-chan, s'il te plaît, aide Dai-chan. Tu n'es peut-être pas Tetsu-kun, mais je suis sure que tu as le pouvoir de le convaincre à revenir aux entraînements comme d'habitude avec tout le monde.

— Tu as raison, je vais le faire changer d'avis et je deviendrai tout aussi fort que lui.

Ils se sourirent alors mutuellement et Kise posa sa main sur l'épaule de Momoi. C'était un simple geste, mais qui possédait un plus grand sens, ce fut comme un signe pour lui pour lui prouver qu'il avait suffisamment de valeur pour tenir parole et sceller cette promesse qui eut pour tous les deux un goût de désolation.

oO°Oo

Aomine ne revint pas à l'entraînement. Les sourires qui dessinaient les visages des joueurs avaient disparu avec l'As comme un amas de fumée qui se dissipait et Kise ne sourit plus. Très souvent, le mannequin restait seul, profitant du calme et de la solitude qui s'offrait à lui pour se plonger dans ses réflexions qui le dévoraient de plus en plus chaque jour. Il n'avait toujours pas de réponses à ses questions qui embrumaient son esprit.

La fraîcheur du vent fouetta ses cheveux, balayant temporairement sa tristesse pour rendre le jeune homme plus serin durant quelques secondes comme si tout l'univers était en pause avant que les poids se reposèrent à nouveau sur son cœur et que ses mains recommencèrent à trembler. Les questions sans réponses lui firent face et s'ancrèrent chaque jour encore plus profondément dans son esprit.

— Je dois encore m'entraîner, murmura-t-il à lui même comme un chuchotement qui se dispersa telles des éclats de verre dans le vide.

Alors il se redressait et tout reprenait comme un fil qu'on rembobinait. Les cours, les entraînements acharnés, le cours de la vie continuaient et Kise avait encore l'impression d'être derrière, un peu trop loin. Même en tendant sa main, il ne rattraperait jamais le cours du temps. Il ferma ses yeux pour ne plus observer le monde qui bougeait sans lui et il se remémorait encore et encore ces jours où il était venu au club, prenant peu à peu conscience à quel point sa vie s'était mise à changer.

Les victoires, la joie qu'il partageait entre eux, les défis qu'ils se lançaient, les un contre un contre Aomine et le passé s'introduisit en lui jusqu'à qu'il soit contraint d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Il constata donc que le ciel était encore bleu et infini, il était loin d'en voir le bout.

oO°Oo

La vie continuait, elle faisait son fleuve et il tentait de la suivre comme il pouvait.

Son réveil sonna et Kise se leva plus mécaniquement qu'autre chose. Il suivit la route qu'il voyait et fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Ses pas le ramenèrent dans son collège, plus particulièrement dans le gymnase qui était à cette heure-ci vide. Le ballon orange entre ses mains et sans plus tarder, il dribbla, courut, s'essouffla et il continua son entraînement. Il devait persévérer pour atteindre le niveau d'Aomine. Tout d'abord en s'entraînant à la fois le matin avant tout le monde, le soir et même, _tout le temps._

Un jour il atteindra le niveau d'Aomine, _bientôt,_ et cette lumière ardente en prendra conscience et il se retournera pour le voir à ce moment-là, Kise lui fera son plus beau sourire et il ferait un deux contre deux et cette fois-ci, il gagnera.

Le ballon frappa contre le sol, son souffle devint erratique et quand il releva son regard, le ciel était noir. Il faisait déjà sombre. Puis il reprit son entraînement, seul ou avec ses coéquipiers, encore et encore et encore et encore tel un cercle vicieux ou chaque jour, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus voir la fin.

Parfois la fatigue le prenait comme un poison qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines et il avait envie de tout lâcher. Il avait envie de hurler son désespoir et tirer un trait sur sa déchéance. Son cœur battait à vive allure contre sa cage thoracique et la sueur couvrait chaque parcelle de son corps, ses pas devenaient plus dur et son mental avait envie de s'effondrer, mais quand il fermait les yeux et se rappelait pour quelle raison il avait commencé, la motivation revenait. Il ne devait pas abandonner, pas après tout ce qu'il avait construit pour tenter d'être à la hauteur d'Aomine.

oO°Oo

La vie n'était pas toujours facile et durant un de ses nombreux entraînements, la fatigue revint à nouveau, mais il ne se laisse pas abattre. Kise continua à courir, à jouer, à faire la passe à son capitaine qu'il admirait comme tous ses autres coéquipiers. Il copia un mouvement quelconque pour s'emparer de la balle des adversaires, se forçant à donner tout ce qu'il avait et il courut vers le panier. Ses pas devinrent plus lourds, sa vue devint subitement floue, mais il poursuivit sa course, les joueurs semblaient ridiculement petits, le panier de basket infranchissable, des fragments de voix résonnèrent tel un écho et soudain, tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il les plissa en faisant face à autant de lumière et dut attendre quelques instants avant de parvenir à habituer son regard. Par la suite, il papillonna doucement des yeux pour constater que le plafond était blanc, les murs également et son cœur manqua un battement quand il _le_ vit à côté de lui.

La personne qu'il admirait le plus était assise près de lui, sur le tabouret qui était à côté de son lit comme s'il était en train de veiller sur lui et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et son cœur continua à battre. Aomine était là. Sa peau basanée, ses cheveux bleu marine et ses beaux yeux électriques, c'était bien lui.

— Arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux ébahis, lui reprocha soudainement l'As de la génération des miracles.

Il tendit la main, voulant le toucher, ou au moins l'effleurer juste quelques instants. Aomine observa cette main et l'attrapa avec ses doigts dans le but de la repousser. Ce mouvement ne fut pas brusque, il était même un peu trop doux pour provenir de l'As. Ce dernier semblait par ailleurs embarrassé, car il évita le regard doré de Kise.

— Aominecchi…

— Ouais c'est moi et alors ?

— J'ai l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je ne t'avais pas vu.

— On est dans le même collège.

— Tu m'as manqué.

— Tais-toi.

— Merci d'être là.

Aomine fronça des sourcils en entendant les remerciements de Kise.

— Remercie Satsu plutôt, c'est elle qui a voulu que je vienne veiller sur toi pendant que tu dormais comme une loque.

Kise se gratta nerveusement la tête, gênée.

— C'est vrai qu'on s'entraînait et je crois que je me suis évanoui

— C'n'est pas « je crois », mais tu t'es évanoui et t'es à l'infirmerie. Satsu dit que tu te surmènes trop et que tu devrais réduire ton temps d'entraînement.

— Et toi Aominecchi, tu trouves que je m'entraîne trop ?

L'As ne voulut pas regarder le blond en face et même s'il n'en était pas persuadé, Kise avait bien eu l'impression qu'Aomine venait de tressaillir face à sa question.

— Ça ne sert à rien de s'entraîner, tu ne deviendras jamais fort, c'est impossible, car personne n'est meilleur que moi. Tu feras mieux d'arrêter de perdre ton temps.

Peut-être qu'il mentait, peut-être qu'il disait la vérité, Kise ne le sut et se répéta tout simplement ces mots. Aomine se releva et quitta la pièce, il vit sa silhouette, son dos et la porte qui se referma derrière cette image qu'il garda à jamais graver dans son esprit tout comme ses mots qu'il ne parvint jamais à oublier.

Kise resta dans son lit, incertain. Il releva ses deux mains et conserva sa position allongée pour observer ses deux paumes. Il était très fatigué, il se surmenait trop et Aomine avait raison, il n'atteindra jamais son niveau, car il était bien trop supérieur. Peut-être qu'il devait tout lâcher ou peut-être pas. Ce fut encore des questions sans réponse parmi toutes les autres. Il n'avait pas assez de doigts pour les compter, il devait y avoir des milliers. Kise se tourna, faisant dos à la porte et face à la fenêtre. Le ciel était bleu. Le cours de la vie reprenait. Et il devait la suivre.

oO°Oo

Un léger bruit le tira de son sommeil. Une prise inconnue sur sa main, un doux parfum et des reniflements. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait encore dans l'infirmerie et pivota légèrement la tête pour apercevoir une chevelure rose. Momoi était assise à l'endroit où était précédemment assis Aomine. La collégienne avait glissé sa main contre celle de Kise et était en larme. Kise sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant ainsi et il voulut se renseigner.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as Momoicchi ?

La collégienne renifla à nouveau et serra plus fortement la main du mannequin.

— Ki-chan, je suis désolée.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? s'enquit le collégien en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

— C'est de ma faute si tu te surmènes trop… Tu es déjà très fort alors ne t'épuise pas.

— Mais je voudrais atteindre le niveau d'Aominecchi.

Cette réponse sonnait comme un désespoir qu'il avait ressorti de ses entrailles et il prit alors conscience qu'il n'atteindrait très probablement jamais un tel niveau. Malgré tout l'espoir qu'il avait eu au départ et toute l'énergie qu'il avait investie, tout ce qu'il avait bâti, un fossé les distançait toujours, Aomine lui-même le disait.

Son regard circula vers la manager qui continuait de pleurer, Kise tendit sa main libre vers la joue de Momoi et essuya les larmes perlaient.

— Tu y arriveras, finit-elle par répondre.

Kise hocha la tête sans pour autant en être convaincu. Il n'y arrivera jamais.

— Sans doute oui, souffla-t-il bien qu'il pensa le contraire.

— Dai-chan retrouvera sa joie pour jouer au basket-ball et il sourira à nouveau grâce à toi.

— Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Aominecchi.

— Comme toi.

Elle avait raison.

— Vous irez bien ensemble, vous êtes proches et Aominecchi me fait souvent des crises de jalousies quand nous sommes trop proches tous les deux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— C'est vrai et puis vous êtes des amis d'enfance et parfois les relations se développent et deviennent de l'amour.

Il avait dit cela, mais un sentiment inconnu étreignit son cœur.

— Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Dai-chan, je le considère comme mon frère.

— Vous formez un bon couple pourtant.

— Après Akashi-kun, Dai-chan. Quel nom vas-tu me sortir la prochaine fois ?

— Kurokocchi je suppose.

— J'espère, après tout… C'est lui que j'aime.

Elle avait répondit en souriant, mais Kise était persuadé que ses yeux criaient tout le contraire. Pour autant, il demeura silencieux et se contenta de hocher la tête.

oO°Oo

Le cours de la vie pouvait parfois avoir des tournures différentes. L'univers ne restait jamais tel quel.

Kise avait perdu espoir de devenir un jour le rival d'Aomine. Néanmoins, il continua de s'investir du mieux qu'il pouvait durant les entraînements même s'il se forçait relativement moins — prenant ainsi à la fois les conseils de Momoi en compte, mais aussi ceux d'Aomine. Il n'avait pas l'impression de devenir plus fort et quand il observait Midorima, Murasakibara et Akashi jouaient, il se sentait encore plus inférieur. Kise avait toujours été le « boulet » du groupe, celui qui perdait aux défis, le moins doué, le maillon faible, mais jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé en effet, il gardait l'espoir de parvenir un jour à les rattraper et devenir aussi puissant.

Cependant, depuis les absences perpétuelles de son idole, Kise avait perdu cette motivation qui avait toujours brillé dans ses yeux. Désormais, lorsqu'il observait son reflet à travers la glace, il ne se reconnaissait plus, la flamme avait cessé de vivre et s'était finalement consumée. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire brillait.

Aomine lui manquait, il avait envie de l'effleurer à nouveau, de l'entendre parler, de plonger son regard doré dans le sien qui était azur, il avait envie de le voir jouer, il avait envie de l'affronter, il avait envie que tout redevienne comme avant. Tout cela n'était désormais que les vestiges du passé, les liens s'étaient fissurés et les cicatrices étaient impossibles à faire disparaître. Le douleur vrillait toujours son cœur et l'envie commençait doucement à mener son esprit jusqu'à le rendre fou. Il ferma donc les yeux, créant lui même un arrêt dans l'univers et quand il les ouvrit, le ciel était bleu et il avait envie de revoir Aomine.

Ce sentiment prit contrôle de lui et il tenta de se rapprocher du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'As. Qu'il soit absent ou pas pendant les entraînements ne l'empêcherait pas d'exaucer ce qu'il souhaitait. Kise l'avait alors attendu à la fin des cours, car il voulait pouvoir contempler son visage — en dehors des matchs de basket-ball qu'ils disputaient. La bonne humeur monta telle une flèche en lui lorsqu'il vit Aomine sortir avec sa nonchalance de sa salle de classe. Le basané le dévisagea du regard, mais avant qu'il ne parte, Kise se dirigea immédiatement vers lui pour engager la conversation.

— Bonjour, Aominecchi, on rentre ensemble ?

— 'lut, si tu veux.

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux de l'établissement, ensemble, il n'y avait pas le mal aise du silence entre eux, car Kise le comblait par ses paroles. C'était lui qui parlait, il racontait ce qui lui passait par la tête, contant sa journée de cours et ses horribles notes en se plaignant. Du côté d'Aomine, ce dernier ne disait rien et se contentait de poursuivre son chemin aux côtés du mannequin. Les personnes qui passaient près d'eux pouvaient croire que l'As n'était pas intéressé par ce que disait Kise étant donné son absence de réponse et lui-même, avait cette pensée qui frôlait son esprit. Toutefois, Kise se disait qu'il devait continuer de parler, s'il ne faisait pas, il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait le perdre.

— Où on va ? demanda soudainement Aomine.

À l'entente de sa voix grave, Kise se retourna pour lui faire face, encore surpris de l'entendre parler. Il le dévisageait du regard comme cela tirait du miracle et il finit par répondre avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que les fois précédentes.

— Au kombini pour manger de la glace, je vais t'en acheter une en tant que senpai de quelques mois.

— Senpai de quelques mois, répéta le basané d'un ton moquant. Ton kouhai de quelques mois à aussi quelques centimètres de plus que toi.

— Je sais Aominecchi et ce n'est pas une raison de me le rappeler.

Le basané continua de se moquer du blond puis tous deux rentrèrent dans le magasin pour s'acheter ses fameuses glaces. Comme l'avait promis Kise, ce fut le mannequin qui les acheta un offrant un beau et faux sourire hypocrite à la caissière qui semblait être sous son charme. Lorsque la jeune femme lui dit le prix, Kise ouvrit son porte-monnaie et Aomine se permit de passer sa tête au-dessus pour admirer la liasse de billets qui s'y trouvait.

En ressortant, Aomine ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sifflement d'admiration.

— Pourquoi tu siffles Aominecchi ?

— Je savais pas que tu étais aussi riche, c'est grâce à ton job de mannequin ?

— Oui, ça me fait mon argent de poche, mais c'est surtout que j'économise.

Aomine lui lança un regard sceptique et répliqua.

— Toi économiser ? Je te vois plutôt être du genre à claquer toute ta tune comme si de rien n'était.

Kise évita le regard de son coéquipier, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Cependant, ces derniers temps, le cours de la vie avait changé et l'époque où il dépensait tout sans réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son nez était désormais une époque révolue. En réalité, il aurait aimé continuer à agir ainsi, mais le temps qu'il avait consacré à son entraînement lui fit oublier les joies des dépenses. Maintenant qu'il avait réduit son temps, il devrait peut-être se plonger à nouveau dans ses plaisirs.

— Je devrais peut-être envisager d'être mannequin aussi.

— Tu as peut-être la carrure, mais pas le charisme, fit remarquer Kise d'une voix amusée.

— Hein ?! Tu sous-entends que je suis moche ?!

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Kise laissa un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il se posta devant Aomine et posa ses deux mains contre les deux joues du basané, posant ses doigts au bord des lèvres de l'As pour tenter de former un sourire.

— Je sous-entends que tu n'es pas assez souriant et que tu sembles toujours fait la tête.

— Arrêtez de me déformer le visage comme de la pâte à modeler et j'ai le charisme parfait pour être mannequin.

— Je te dis que non, un mannequin doit savoir se montrer souriant et aussi très obéissant, je ne pense pas que tu supporterais ça.

— Si tu peux le faire, c'est aussi de ma portée crétin !

— Mais tu veux être mannequin juste pour gagner de l'argent.

— Bah ouais, c'est une bonne motivation.

Une idée éclaira le cerveau du blond et sans plus tarder, il attrapa le poignet d'Aomine et courut. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et les battements de son cœur frappèrent contre son torse, le vent qui le traversait, le soleil qui était éclatant et qui le réchauffait,chaque pas qu'il commençait le faisait vivre. Il se sentait vivant, surtout en ressentant entre ses fins doigts la peau d'Aomine, elle était plus douce qu'il y pensait et il aimait pouvoir le toucher, cela le rendait heureux. Leur course continua encore quelques minutes, Kise fut satisfait de constater que son ami le suivait et qu'il ne s'était pas révolté, puis ils arrivèrent.

— Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? finit par grogner le basané en dégustant enfin sa glace.

Kise reprend tout son enthousiasme, il eut l'impression que tous ses jours où il avait perdu espoir furent désormais que de lointain souvenir. Il se laissa contrôler par le flot de sentiment qui envahit tout son être et sans plus tarder, il ouvrit son sac de sport et en ressortit son ballon de basket qu'il lança à son partenaire.

— Faisons un, un contre un !

L'As de Teiko arque un sourcil et tout en récupérant le ballon d'une main, il haussa les épaules et lâcha un grognement.

— Ok, mais tu vas perdre, comme d'habitude. Et laisse-moi manger ma glace.

Le mannequin hocha vivement la tête et finit à son tour sa friandise. À vrai dire, il ne la dégusta nullement et se dépêcha de l'engloutir le plus rapidement possible, trop pressé de reprendre sa revanche après tous ses mois d'absence. Il allait enfin jouer à nouveau contre Aomine et il devait lui prouver que toutes ses heures où il s'entraînait avaient payé et qu'il était devenu désormais puissant. Il allait le battre et lui montrait qu'il était le rival idéal.

Après quelques minutes de silence où on entendait uniquement les pas de Kise qui tournait en rond dans le terrain de street-basket, Aomine finit par venir vers lui et l'assener une tape sur la tête.

— Arrête de t'agiter comme un chien et c'est bon, on peut commencer.

Le blond lui lance et les deux collégiens commencèrent leur fameux duel. Ils étaient très concentrés, se scrutant de regard pour veiller à chaque geste. Ils coururent, soufflèrent, suèrent, contrèrent, firent rebondir la balle, lancèrent, marquèrent, encore et encore. Ils ne semblèrent pas s'épuiser et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, ils entendaient simplement le bruit des froissements de leurs vêtements, les pas qu'ils faisant, les frottements de la balle, et leurs respirations qui devinrent de plus en plus saccadées. L'énergie était toujours là. Peu importe les bruits des passants ou les musiques qui se faisaient entendre, ils ne les écoutaient pas.

Malgré toute la concentration que donna le mannequin, il fut malheureux de constater qu'il avait encore perdu. Il n'avait pas sauté suffisamment haut pour contrer son ami et les tirs à trois points qu'ils faisaient ne furent pas aussi précis que ceux de Midorima.

— Je t'avais dit que tu allais perdre, commenta Aomine en mettant ses mains dans sa poche.

Pour autant, la défaite ne lui fut pas douloureuse. Le blond fronça des sourcils et releva la tête pour regarder Aomine dans les yeux, prêt à se mesurer à nouveau. La détermination filtrait dans son regard doré, ses poings serrés et sa frustration ne faisaient qu'accroître son désir de gagner.

— Encore Aominecchi ! Faisons un autre duel.

La basané lâcha un soupir et lança la balle vers le blond, lui montrant indirectement qu'il acceptait de relever son défi à nouveau et ils poursuivirent les matchs. Malgré les défaites successives du blond, il ne perdit pas espoir — après tout, ce qui comptait, c'était de prendre du plaisir en jouant. Même s'il perdait, il était dans son équipe alors ils finissaient tous deux victorieux. Cependant, Aomine recommençait à être agacé et grogna à nouveau.

— J'ai gagné, tu me dois bien quelque chose, déclara soudainement le basané.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Aominecchi ?

— Qu'on fasse une pause.

Le blond fit immédiatement la tête à l'entente des paroles de son coéquipier.

— Tu peux bien m'accorder ça, je te signale que je suis le gagnant.

— Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas fait Aominecchi !

Le visage du plus grand devint soudainement plus sombre et Kise put le voir se mordre la lèvre. Il comprit alors qu'il n'aurait probablement dû dire cela.

— Hum, de toute façon j'ai gagné. Je te rappelle qu'on vient de faire quatorze duels et sur les quatorze, tu en a gagné aucun.

— Encore un autre ! S'il te plaît, Aominecchi.

— Non.

— S'il te plaît !

En constatant l'insistance du blond, Aomine sentit qu'il allait craquer, mais son visage se déforma lorsqu'il vit une horde de filles se dirigeait vers eux. Si Kise n'était pas présent, il se serait senti flatté en pensant que ces filles venaient pour lui, mais ces dernières n'avaient d'yeux que pour le mannequin. _« Vous avez vu, c'est Kise le mannequin ! » « Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau en vrai ! »_ Puis encore et encore des compliments.

Le concerné grimaça à son tour en les voyant, se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait définitivement pas disputer ce dernier match.

— Salut, les filles, je suis désolé, mais aujourd'hui je suis occupé donc à plus.

Sans plus tarder, le blond s'enfuit à grande enjambée, suivi de près par Aomine — même s'il eut bien envie de rester avec les fans de Kise, car certaines étaient très charmantes.

— Où on va ? demanda le basané.

— Je sais pas, mais c'est mieux de les distancer.

Ils continuèrent leur course encore bien longtemps jusqu'à que Kise décida d'emprunter un raccourci qui bifurqua par la suite vers un centre commercial ou les deux collégiens rentrèrent. Une fois arrivé, ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés. Le blond tourna ensuite la tête vers son ami et commenta :

— C'était drôle, hein, Aominecchi ?

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais à ta place, je serais resté avec ces jolies filles.

— C'était ce que je m'étais la première fois que j'ai commencé à avoir du succès, mais je t'assure que ça devient pénible avec le temps.

Toutefois, Kise se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu la sensation d'être vu et observé par les filles. Ces derniers temps, il n'y faisait guère attention, c'était très probablement pour cette raison qu'il ne les avait pas remarqués. De plus, courir aux côtés de la personne qu'il admirait le plus était agréable et rendait sa journée encore plus amusante. Ses admiratrices l'avaient même un peu manqué, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec elle et préférait conservé son temps avec l'As de son équipe.

— Tu es déjà sorti avec une de ses nana ? interrogea soudainement son coéquipier.

— Bien sûr. Généralement avec celles du bahut, mais parfois avec d'autres. Enfin, les relations que j'entretenais ne duraient jamais longtemps.

— Je te comprends, je ferais la même chose à ta place, je les plaquerai au bout de quelques jours et j'enchaînerai plein de nana.

— Non c'était pas pour cette raison, souffla le mannequin en glissant sa main nerveusement dans sa chevelure. Ce sont toujours elles qui ont rompu avec moi.

Aomine ouvrit grand ses yeux comme des soucoupes et resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, le temps de dirigerait entièrement l'information.

— Sérieusement ?

— Oui, j'aime pas trop rompre parce que j'ai l'impression de briser leurs cœurs même si au fond, à partir du moment où je m'engage avec quelqu'un, je blesse la personne. Faut dire que je sortais avec les filles qui me plaisaient sans être particulièrement amoureux mais plutôt parce qu'elles sont mignonnes. Mais après, je ne leur avais jamais montré le moindre intérêt et puis je suis trop occupé entre le mannequinat et le basket-ball. C'est pour ça que ça fait quelques mois que je n'ai plus de relation, je sais que ça ne mènerait à rien.

— C'est ridicule, tu devrais en profiter.

— Je ne suis pas un profiteur comme toi Aominecchi. Et puis, ce n'est pas très gentil envers les filles d'agir comme ça.

— Tu fréquentes trop Satsu.

— Peut-être. Elle dit toujours des choses censées et ma façon de pensée est parfois influencé par ses paroles.

L'As de la génération des miracles mit ses deux mains dans sa poche et fit circuler son regard aux alentours pour vérifier qu'aucune fille n'était encore en train d'espionner Kise. Puis il continua ensuite sa marche, Kise sur ses talons.

— Tu dois faire quelque chose dans le centre commercial ? demanda le mannequin.

— Non, je me balade. Ou plutôt, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Kise aurait voulu rester davantage avec l'As et se dit qu'il devrait le remercier pour avoir accepté de rester avec lui, mais avant que le moindre son sorte de ses lèvres, il aperçut au loin un photomaton. Sans plus tarder, il attrapa à nouveau le poignet du plus grand et le conduisit vers le lieu en question.

— Avant que tu partes, prenons une photo !

— Ah non ! C'est un truc de fille.

Le mannequin fronça des sourcils, mécontent par la réplique de son coéquipier.

— Ce sont des clichés, nous aussi on peut faire des photos !

— Mais je veux pas !

Kise se plaça devant Aomine et le regarda d'un air tristounet au visage, des fausses larmes brillaient dans ses yeux dorés et il continua de supplier jusqu'à faire craquer l'As. Après tout, il était presque parvenu la dernière fois — jusqu'à que ses fans arrivèrent.

Le basané releva son regard en l'air pour éviter celui trop électrisant du mannequin et rentra dans le photomaton, son air nonchalant au visage. Il avait peut-être cédé au caprice du blond, mais il n'allait pas sourire. Par ailleurs, il se promit que ce serait la dernière fois de toute sa vie qu'il se pliait blond, car il ne comptait plus le faire. Kise rentra donc avec joie, glissant des pièces dans la fente et forçat du mieux qu'il pouvait son ami à sourire.

Quelques prises plus tard, tous les deux étaient penchés sur l'écran tactile de l'appareil, ne sachant pas quelles pellicules choisir.

— Aide-moi à choisir Aominecchi…

— Choisis-toi même, c'est toi qui a eu cette idée.

Le mannequin soupira et fit la moue avant de scruter chaque photo de ses yeux dorés telle une machine qui scannait tout ce qui lui passait devant.

— On va prendre celle-ci, car c'est dessus ou tu souris le plus.

— Ok.

— Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais quand je t'avais dit que tu ne ferais jamais un bon mannequin. Même sur ce genre de photo tu ne souris pas. Tu auras dû prendre la pose comme moi !

— T'as raison, c'est pas fait pour moi, mais au moins, avec toute la tune que tu te fais, tu devrais me payer des magazines à chaque défaite. Si au compte depuis le début, tu en as une bonne centaine.

— C'est faux, je n'ai pas une centaine de défaites contre toi et puis tu devrais plutôt m'aider à choisir les jolis fonds qui sont proposés.

— Prends ce que tu veux.

Kise sourit et choisit donc le fond rose à paillette.

— Mais quelle horreur, commenta le basané en voyant les photos sortir.

— Il est très joli le fond rose.

Les deux collégiens sortirent donc du photomaton et Aomine put enfin prendre la direction de la sortie. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors et qu'ils purent se séparer étant donné qu'ils empruntaient chacun un chemin différent, Kise retint l'As par le bras.

— Je voulais te remercier Aominecchi pour cette superbe journée.

— Et moi je te remercierai quand tu m'auras donné une bonne centaine de magazines. Surtout, prend celles où les meufs ont une grosse paire de boobs.

— Aominecchi est un pervers !

— Comme tous les mecs normaux ne choisissant par un ridicule fond rose.

— Le fond que j'ai choisi est magnifique et je vais garder ces photos précieusement avec moi en souvenir de cette journée inoubliable.

— C'est vrai, je n'oublierai pas ta horde de fan.

— Elles sont beaucoup et un peu trop collantes, mais elles sont très gentilles en vrai.

— Présente-m'en une la prochaine fois, tu as de la chance d'être beau et d'avoir plein de filles à tes pieds. Tu devrais en profiter. Bon, à plus.

Kise n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que son coéquipier partit enfin. Le mannequin observa longuement sa silhouette jusqu'à quelle disparue parmi la foule et un léger sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres. Cette journée n'était pas comme les autres, Kise avait agi différemment, Aomine également. Ils avaient rejoué au basket-ball ensemble, il avait retrouvé ses éternelles défaites, mais il prenait cela avec la rigolade. Pour une fois, Aomine ne lui avait pas semblé inaccessible. Ils étaient tous les deux ensemble, sur les photos qu'il avait gardées et dans cette journée qui était gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Aomine ne lui sembla plus lointain, il avait été capable de le toucher. Il se promit de devenir un jour suffisamment fort pour le rattraper, mais aujourd'hui, cette force n'avait pas été utile, car ils avaient marché cote à cote malgré la différence de niveau. Cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. De plus, Aomine lui avait même dit qu'il était « beau » et même si c'était un bref compliment, Kise s'était senti flatté. Après tout, il avait toujours cherché à se faire complimenter par le basané, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Aomine ne lui en avait jamais fait.

Son regard ambré se baissa soudainement vers les photos qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il se promit alors de devenir un jour aussi fort que cette lumière qui brillait et ce jour là, il le complimenterait à nouveau. Il releva son visage, fermant les yeux pour goûter à la brise du vent qui caressait son visage et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil disparaissait dans l'horizon et le ciel était baigné d'une douce couleur orangée et de reflets roses. Un beau crépuscule.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis, négatif ou positif. Même quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_


	4. Chapter 4 La Terre tourne

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 **Pairing:** _AoKise_

 **Note (1):** _Bonjour tout le monde ! Ou bonsoir. J'arrive avec le dernier chapitre de cette mini fic et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Peut-être que vous trouverez la fin bâclées mais c'est ainsi que j'avais prévu sa fin._

 **Note (2):** _J'espère que vous allez aimer, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : La Terre tourne_**

Parfois, lorsque Kise était chez lui, cela le prenait souvent d'aller sur son téléphone et d'observer chacune des icônes qui s'y trouvaient avant d'appuyer à l'aide de son pouce sur la galerie photo. Il parcourait toutes les photographies et selfies qui l'avaient pu prendre, ses yeux dorés circulaient des photos de famille à celles avec ses fans (qui souvent étaient en furies) à celles avec ses amis puis à celles avec ses camarades de classe jusqu'à celles avec la génération des miracles. La dernière photo en date était celles où ils avaient gagné le tournoi national de basket-ball puis plus rien. Un vide intense resserrait son cœur tel un étau, il avait perdu toutes motivations d'en prendre des nouvelles.

Désormais, le dernier tournoi approchait avant qu'il n'entre enfin au lycée et il se sentait étrangement moins impatient que la fois précédente. Sans doute, car il était persuadé qu'ils allaient gagner à nouveau. Après tout, ses coéquipiers et lui formaient une équipe de vainqueur. Kise songea au fait qu'il devait prendre des nouvelles photos pour honorer les dernières semaines qui lui restaient avant la fin de l'année. Une idée éclaira soudainement son esprit.

Le mannequin se redressa de son lit et s'assit par terre, près de son invité qui jouait à la PlayStation.

— Aominecchi, ça te dit de prendre un selfie avec moi ?

— Je joue là, je suis occupé.

Le blond fit la moue et observa l'écran de la télévision dans lequel on voyait des zombies se faire abattre par Aomine qui mitraillait les boutons de la manette.

— Fais attention Aominecchi, tu vas casser ma manette à force d'appuyer comme un bourrin.

— Je dois niquer ces zombies donc laisse moi, répliqua le basané en gardant son regard concentré sur la télévision.

Kise se rapprocha davantage de son coéquipier et tendit son téléphone sans pour autant le gêner et appuya sur le cercle blanc de son écran tactile (1).

— Je rêve où tu viens de prendre une photo sans mon autorisation ?

— C'est juste un snap, se contenta de répondre Kise.

— C'est pas une raison, ne la met pas dans ta story, j'ai une vieille tête dessus.

— Trop tard.

— Tu pourras faire un screen, c'est une photo souvenir.

Aomine grogna et continua passionnément son jeu tandis que Kise était fier de sa prise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas accordé du temps pour faire des photos et maintenant qu'il le faisait, il y prenait à nouveau du plaisir. Ce temps où il s'entraînait avec acharnement lui semblait désormais lointain. Même si l'As de l'équipe avait malheureusement perdu la motivation de jouer, il était tout de même parvenu à se rapprocher de lui. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils se voyaient souvent pour jouer aux jeux vidéos chez l'un ou chez l'autre ou encore pour se payer des glaces — c'était bien évidemment Kise qui les payait.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu souris comme un crétin, mais y a ton téléphone qui sonne, fit remarquer Aomine en reposant avec rage sa manette.

Kise lui lança un regard surpris avant de reconnaître la sonnerie de son appareil. En voyant le nom d'une de ses fans qui avait eu son numéro pour une raison qui lui était de ce jour toujours inconnu, il raccrocha.

— Tu décroches pas ? s'enquit l'As.

— Non, c'est juste une meuf qui veut sortir avec moi.

— Plutôt que de lui foutre un vent, tu devrais lui dire que tu as un pote super beau et sexy qui serait très intéressé par elle.

— Je ne pense pas que Akashicchi va bien le prendre…

— Je ne parle pas de lui, mais de moi !

— Ah.

— Puis tu trouves vraiment que ce monstre d'Akashi est sexy ?!

— Chut, s'il t'entend, on est foutu.

— Tu l'as pas invité chez toi que je sache donc arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour rien ! Il ne va pas nous entendre.

— Mais Akashicchi a des oreilles partout…

— Peu importe, je suis plus sexy que lui.

— C'est subjectif.

— Depuis quand tu connais ce genre de mot, s'emporta l'As.

— C'est Momoicchi !

— Faut que tu arrêtes de la fréquenter.

— Faut que tu arrêtes d'être jaloux plutôt.

— Je suis pas jaloux !

Ce fut ainsi que les deux collégiens prirent la direction d'une nouvelle dispute comme ils en avaient toujours eu l'habitude. Aomine insista grandement pour que son coéquipier accepte de lui présenter une de ses fans, ce que finit par accepter Kise. Il avait toujours pensé que l'As avait des sentiments pour la manager de leur équipe, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Son idée s'accentua lorsqu'il vit le sourire satisfait qu'afficha le basané une fois qu'il avait accepté. Pour une raison obscure, il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur.

Par la suite, Aomine s'était relevé pour éteindre la console et il sortit de son sac un magazine où se trouvait une belle femme avec une énorme paire de seins en plein milieu de la couverture.

— Tu es toujours accro à ses magazines, plaisanta Kise.

— J'ai besoin de me rincer l'œil.

Kise se demanda comment Aomine pouvait prendre autant de plaisir à contempler ses magazines. Il avait déjà essayé d'en feuilleter, mais ne s'était jamais senti plus passionné que cela, probablement car son cerveau était uniquement accroché à l'idée de devenir meilleur au basket-ball. Malgré son rapprochement avec l'As ces derniers temps, il s'investissait certes moins pour l'entraînement — bien qu'il soit toujours présent —, mais l'idée de devenir meilleur n'avait nullement diminué. Au contraire, plus il passait du temps avec l'As et plus son désir de le vaincre augmentait.

Soudain, Kise se releva tout prenant dans ses mains un ballon de basket-ball qui traînait dans sa chambre.

— On se fait un duel ?

Aomine avait lâché son magazine et suivit son coéquipier sans broncher.

oO°Oo

Un jour, après les cours, Kise avait tenu à inviter Momoi pour boire quelque chose — et surtout pour discuter et se confesser à cette dernière. Ne sachant pas quel lieu choisir, il en avait pris un que l'équipe fréquentait assez régulièrement grâce aux conseils d'Akashi. Momoi avait semblé surprise quand le mannequin lui avait proposé, mais elle avait accepté, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu pousser son camarade sans doute avait-il besoin de parler, pensa-t-elle.

Une fois assis, face à face, l'un de l'autre, Kise avait engagé la conversation en tournant autour du pot et n'allant pas vraiment droit au but, ce que Momoi avait finit par comprendre en constatant les regards fuyants de Kise. Au départ, elle était restée muette et avait entendu qu'il se lance, mais plus les minutes drainèrent et plus son agacement se mit à croître. Ses jolis ongles roses claquetèrent contre la table, montrant son impatience, mais elle se résigna avec ses signes en voyant que le blond ne réagissait absolument pas il n'avait probablement pas compris ses allusions. Elle attendit donc que le serveur leur apporte la commande pour couper Kise dans ses paroles — qu'elle n'écoutait plus, et ne prit pas quatre chemins pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant.

— Ki-chan, dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire.

Le concerné lui lança un regard outré pour avoir été coupé alors qu'il expliquait avec passion une de ses mésaventures quand il avait tenté de faire du volley-ball (2) lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

— Tu l'avais compris ?

— De quoi ? Soit plus clair quand tu parles Ki-chan !

— Que je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

— Bien sûr que je l'avais compris alors dis-moi plutôt que de me raconter le nombre de ballons de volley-ball que tu t'es pris sur la tête.

Il sourit légèrement à ce souvenir avant de prendre son souffle et d'ouvrir la bouche. Il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper à cette pensée, mais prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

— Tu sais, je m'entends bien avec Aominecchi ces derniers temps.

— J'avais remarqué, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Je lui ai présenté des filles parce qu'il voulait en rencontrer…

— Et ?

Kise détourna le regard et se gratta nerveusement la nuque pour montrer son embarras.

— Est-ce que tu penses que c'est normal que je me sente gêné après ?

— Hum… Non. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas tenir la chandelle, déclara Momoi sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

— C'n'est pas vraiment ça… En fait, j'ai dû mal à expliquer ce que je ressens, mais si je pouvais, j'aimerais qu'entre Aominecchi et moi, ça reste toujours comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'en lui présentant une de mes fan, il va s'éloigner de moi.

Kise s'arrêta dans sa phrase et inspecta sa manager du regard en constatant à quel point cette dernière était silencieuse. Elle s'était soudainement mise à sourire et tout en buvant la boisson qu'elle avait commandée, elle semblait réfléchir. Réfléchir à quoi ? Kise se le demandait. Il aurait préféré qu'elle déballe tout le fond de sa pensée plutôt que d'essayer de structurer ses phrases. Après tout, il était entre eux, elle n'avait pas à se forcer à être diplomate dans les mots qu'elle allait employer.

— Tu sais, je pense que tu es très attaché à Dai-chan alors ce n'est pas étonnant si tu te montres un peu jaloux.

— C'est pas de la jalousie, répliqua Kise. C'est juste que j'arrive pas à me comprendre moi même.

Momoi posa sa main sur celle de Kise et lui sourit.

— Tu finiras par comprendre avec le temps.

oO°Oo

Les jours continuèrent de s'écouler et Kise avait encore l'impression d'être à la traîne. Il était derrière, à l'arrière, sans parvenir à rattraper la réalité. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait se tordaient dans tous les sens et il n'arrivait pas à les dénouer pour en tirer un réel sens. Aux côtés d'Aomine, tout lui semblait différent, mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plonger dans de profondes réflexions. Tout lui semblait si flou, parfois les paroles de Momoi lui venaient en tête et il essayait d'élucider les mystères qui l'entouraient grâce à la voix de cette dernière.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé comprendre ?_

Il lâcha un soupir, observa le monde qui l'entourait et se disait que peut-être qu'il pouvait se montrer jaloux. Un petit peu. Mais ce n'était pas excessif, ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux. Il n'aimait pas voir Aomine trop longtemps aux côtés d'une de ses fans, il préférait passer du temps avec lui. C'était juste, pour pouvoir le conserver un peu plus avec lui.

De plus, Kise aimait les filles. Certes il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse, mais il avait toujours accepté de tenter une aventure avec la gent féminine. Cela n'avait jamais marché avec ses conquêtes, mais c'était parce qu'il n'accordait pas suffisamment de temps et d'importance. Il n'aimait pas non plus lire des magazines comme l'As de la génération des miracles, mais ce n'était pas une activité qu'il détestait. Les filles étaient simplement bien plus mignonnes en vrai que sur une page ou sur une feuille quelconque. Elles étaient plus jolies quand elles souriaient sincèrement et quand elles étaient proches de lui.

Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas de genre de fille particulière. Midorima lui avait déjà posé la question un jour, lorsqu'ils étaient à l'entraînement juste tous les deux. Le tireur avait parlé d'Haizaki et la conversation avait poursuivi jusqu'à l'ex que lui avait soi-disant volé Haizaki — ce qui d'ailleurs, ne fut jamais le cas, Haizaki avait interprété cela à sa façon. Sur le coup, Kise n'était pas parvenu à donner une réponse à la question de Midorima, car la première personne qui lui était venue en tête fut son ex, une autre fille, pas celle qui était en couple avec Haizaki. Maintenant, face à la question, il répondrait Momoi, car elle était jolie, gentille et surtout, elle veillait toujours sur lui. Derrière son air angélique, elle avait un fort caractère, mais c'était ce qu'il appréciait chez elle. Elle était son genre de fille, car elle le comprenait quand il était triste et peiné.

Cela lui faisait mal de constater que beaucoup de choses avec changées durant l'espace de quelques instants. Il avait fallu qu'il se retourne juste quelques secondes, qu'il songe au passé lointain qu'il ne verrait plus jamais et une fois qu'il faisait face à la réalité, elle le blessait telle une lame qui transperçait petit à petit son être jusqu'à le détruire complètement.

Le temps qu'il passait avec Aomine le rendait aveugle. Désormais, lorsqu'il mettait un pied dans le gymnase, l'ambiance n'était plus la même. Aomine non plus n'était plus identique, il ne souriait quasiment jamais, il gagnait toujours les défis — bien qu'ils en faisaient de moins en moins, il était toujours distant avec les autres, mais toutefois, un lien les unissait tous les deux et Kise savait qu'il pouvait parfois se permettre de s'épauler sur le basané sans se faire juger. Juste poser sa tête contre son épaule lorsqu'ils se voyaient juste tous les deux, fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir la Terre tournait et rêver du passé. Lorsqu'il les ouvrait, Aomine était toujours présent. Parfois, il s'endormait avec lui, d'autres fois, il était sur son téléphone portable et d'autres fois encore, il ne faisait rien, sans doute attendait-il le réveil de Kise. Ensuite, une fois qu'il avait bien vérifié que son coéquipier était éveillé, Aomine partait sans dire un mot.

Alors sans lui, Kise faisait à nouveau face au monde qui l'entourait. Trop de choses avaient changé. Akashi n'était plus Akashi. Murasakibara ne se pointait plus aux entraînements. Les yeux de Momoi étaient trop souvent rouges. Kuroko restait invisible, mais tout le monde percevait le changement qui entourait le joueur fantôme. Seul Midorima continuait à être efficace durant les entraînements. Et pour ce qui s'agissait de Kise, il venait parfois aux entraînements, sauf quand un de ses agents l'appelait, car quel était l'intérêt de s'entraîner sans l'équipe au grand complet ? Akashi était présent, mais il n'était plus le même, la conception de ses idées avaient changé. Leurs victoires trop successives avaient dû embrumer son esprit, car son comportement divergé entre l'année précédente et l'année actuelle. Il se sentait impuissant et tout son plaisir durant les matchs qu'ils disputaient en équipe avait disparu avec sa détermination comme de la vapeur qui s'accrochait à une vitre avant de s'évaporer à jamais.

oO°Oo

— Dis-moi Momoicchi, tu ne trouves pas que tous les membres de la génération miracle sont tous talentueux.

Momoi avait ramené ses genoux contre elle, observant le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au-dessus de leur tête. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le toit, à discuter de tout et de rien.

— Bien sûr, ils sont tous très forts, mais trop individualistes.

« Individualiste » le mot résonnait dans l'esprit de Kise sans qu'il en saisisse réellement le sens. Il plongea à son tour son regard dans le ciel céruléen, pensant à chacun des membres et leur talent inouïs. Malgré tous les durs entraînements, il se sentait encore inférieur alors qu'ils étaient bientôt à la fin de l'année. La finale approchait, mais l'enthousiasme était absent. Peu importe l'adversaire, il connaissait l'issu du match. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inférieur face à eux. Il n'avait toujours pas battu Aomine, ils avaient peut-être arrêté leur défi tous les six, mais il savait qu'il perdrait à nouveau. Il n'était pas parvenu à atteindre le niveau d'Aomine et ni d'aucun autre.

— Je suis le plus mauvais, souffla Kise. Même Kurokocchi a plus de talent.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ki-chan ? Tu es tout aussi fort que les autres.

— Non, encore moins depuis que l'équipe a complètement changé. Malgré tous les efforts que j'ai essayé de fournir, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir le même niveau qu'Aomincchi et ni a le batte. Tout le monde a changé, tout le monde a évolué, je suis le seul à être resté derrière. J'ai beau visionner des matchs pour ensuite m'entraîner à copier des mouvements et pourtant, je n'ai pas réussi à décrocher la victoire une seule fois contre Aominecchi.

Momoi avait les mains qui tremblaient et elle avait le regard rivé au sol, ses longs cheveux roses se trouvaient à l'avant et elle semblait vouloir parler.

— Toi aussi tu as remarqué que nous étions plus pareils.

La première chose qu'il constata fut sa voix qui était nouée. Elle avait très probablement envie de fondre en larme. Il la comprenait, lui aussi avait mal.

— Je n'arriverais jamais à les battre, je suis le plus faible, assena le mannequin.

Momoi se tourna vers lui et son regard rosé qui était rempli de larme, prêt à couler à n'importe quel moment semblait lui crier à l'aide. Toutefois, il y put déceler une trace d'espoir.

— Tu n'es pas le plus faible et tu sais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Kise la prit, plus d'un geste mécanique qu'autre chose et hocha la tête pour écouter sa manager.

— C'est toi qui es le plus fort, car si tu parvenais à copier les mouvements de tous les membres de la génération des miracles, c'est toi qui serais le meilleur.

— J'ai déjà essayé, mais je n'y arriverais jamais.

— Tout le monde évolue, tu y arriveras.

— Mais Aominecchi et tous les autres sont beaucoup plus talentueux que moi.

Kise se souvint de leurs gestes, de leur façon de jouer, de tout ce qui les constituait et il se sentit à cet instant incapable. Il les admirait du plus profond de son cœur et ne pouvait pas songer une seule fois à le dépasser. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serra plus fortement la main de la jeune fille et doucement, il laissa ses larmes coulées et toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait s'envoler. Aux côtés de Momoi, il pouvait se sentir confiant. Cependant, le désespoir le brûlait comme un feu ardent, il avait mal, il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, que rien ne change et retrouver l'équipe qu'il aimait tant. Il voulait faire disparaître les fissures entre chaque membre, il voulait retrouver le passé, lui tendre la main et s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le changement était trop douloureux.

— J'aurais aimé pouvoir tenir ma promesse et faire en sorte qu'Aominecchi continue de venir aux entraînements.

— Au lycée, tu auras tout le temps pour le vaincre.

— Je pense que Kurokocchi sera plus apte que moi.

Ils n'avaient plus échangé un seul mot, ils étaient juste restés tous les deux, mains dans la main, partageant le même accablement et les mêmes espoirs. Kise le savait, c'était Kuroko qui était l'ombre d'Aomine et c'était lui qui possédait le pouvoir de le faire changer, ce n'était pas l'inverse. Kise était trop loin d'eux, trop loin de la proximité qui liait la lumière et l'ombre.

oO°Oo

Il y avait des jours où les yeux de Momoi semblaient plus rouges que d'habitude. Des jours où le teint de la collégienne semblait plus livide que d'habitude. Des jours où elle semblait perdre ses couleurs et ne plus être elle même. Kise voulait être là pour elle, là pour l'aider, là pour lui tendre la main et lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se confier davantage à lui.

Puis un jour, en sortant du collège Teiko, alors que Kise faisait tranquillement son chemin après son entraînement, il l'avait vu. Momoi était assise sur un banc, en larme et bien que ses sanglots étaient silencieux, elle lui avait semblé inconsolable. Il avait donc suivi et s'était assis à ses côtés. Elle s'était légèrement raidie en le voyant, mais son regard rose était scotché sur le sol elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard.

— Momoicchi…

— J'ai mal, avait-elle répondu d'une petite voix.

Kise s'était contenté de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie dans le but d'être réconfortant. Il attendait qu'elle s'ouvrît.

— Tetsu-kun a oublié notre promesse.

— Laquelle ?

— Toi aussi tu n'as pas pu honorer ta promesse, mais toi au moins, tu ne l'as pas oublié.

— Je suis désolé.

— Ce n'est pas grave, tu as le temps.

— Pourquoi Tetsu-kun a feint l'ignorance quand je lui en ai reparlé… ?

— Peut-être qu'il s'en souvient, mais il ne veut pas te blesser en l'évoquant.

— Mais ça me fait encore plus mal quand il fait ça, expliqua Momoi en essuyant les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant.

— Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir recoller les morceaux pour que tout redevienne comme avant, mais maintenant, j'ai compris que c'était impossible. Et puis, on ira tous dans des lycées différents, même Akashicchi le dit.

— J'aurais voulu qu'on soit toujours soudé entre nous.

— J'aurais voulu aussi, mais je suis là pour toi Momoicchi.

Un sanglot, des larmes, deux bouches qui s'effleurèrent et Kise avaient compris. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées puis il avait repoussé avec douceur la collégienne, s'excusant du regard. Une image était apparue durant ce laps de temps, c'était le visage d'Aomine.

oO°Oo

Le jour de la finale avait fini par se montrer, le goût de la victoire était différent de l'année précédente. Rien n'était pareil. Ils avaient commencé un stupide défi pour passer le temps durant le dernier match et ils avaient réussi. Cela avait rendu le match plus divertissant, mais la victoire était tellement évidente que le plaisir était quasiment absent.

Il avait constaté que Kuroko n'était pas dans son assiette et ses doutes s'étaient accentués lorsque ce dernier avait quitté le club. Il n'avait jamais compris la raison qui avait poussé le joueur fantôme à faire ce choix, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper du problème des autres, car lui même en avait déjà beaucoup. Trop de questions sans réponses. La génération des miracles allait se séparer, mais cela ne fut pas une surprise pour lui. Ensemble, ils ne parvenaient plus à avancer. Toutefois, l'idée de ne plus pouvoir jouer aux côtés d'Aomine le rendait triste. Très triste.

À cette pensée, Kise releva la tête, observant le ciel bleu et les nuages qui dansaient. La terre tournait et il devait suivre le rythme. Ses mains dans les poches, il se dirigea à son agence de mannequinat tout en continuant à réfléchir. Le cours de la vie allait reprendre, il fallait qu'il songe au lycée dans lequel il allait entrer et surtout, faire un choix parmi toutes les demandes qu'il avait reçu. La manière dont se terminait le collège ne lui plaisait pas, il aurait aimé faire en sorte d'avoir au moins pu servir à quelque chose.

— Hey blondie !

Kise fronça des sourcils et se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Il fut assez étonné en voyant une chevelure grise, mais il avait reconnu le ton de voix, c'était Haizaki.

— Désolé, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, répondit Kise en poursuivant son chemin.

C'était un semi-mensonge, il n'était pas en retard, mais allait l'être s'il continuait à pavaner avec l'ancien joueur.

— Commence pas à me raconter des conneries, déclara froidement Haizaki en l'attrapant par le bras.

Sa poigne était froide et douloureuse, Kise se retint de lui faire la remarque pour une question de fierté et se contenta de se détacher.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

— Je voulais juste te demander ce que ça faisait de me voler ma place.

Kise fronça des sourcils, il ne lui avait pas volé sa place. Après tout, c'était Haizaiki qui était parti du club de son plein gré bien qu'il n'avait jamais connu les raisons.

— Tu pourrais le lâcher, fit une autre voix.

Les deux collégiens se retournèrent vivement vers la personne et aperçurent Aomine qui se dirigeait vers eux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi aussi ? Tu veux essayer de sauver ta princesse ? interrogea Haizaki d'un ton moqueur à l'encontre d'Aomine.

— Je veux juste que tu te casses, répondit fermement le concerné.

Sans plus tarder, Aomine attrapa le poignet du mannequin avec une certaine douceur et tous deux ne firent plus attention à l'ancien joueur du club.

— Merci, Aominecchi, marmonna Kise.

— De rien, de toute façon, je savais qu'il allait encore foutre la merde.

— Tu sais… Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Aomine arqua un sourcil et l'invita à poursuivre.

— C'est la fin de l'année et j'n'ai toujours pas réussi à te battre, avoua Kise en serrant ses poings. Mais, au lycée, tu verras, je te battrais.

Aomine avait vaguement souri et haussa les épaules.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça.

— Tu verras, je vais progresser et tu seras épaté !

Les deux collégiens fixèrent le bâtiment dans lequel devait se rendre Kise et alors qu'Aomine s'apprêtait à partir — car il l'avait déjà accompagné et c'était beaucoup de sa part, Kise le retint.

— Merci, Aominecchi, vraiment, pour tout !

La basané évita le regard doré de son coéquipier et répondit :

— Arrête de tout le temps me remercier, ça devient gênant.

— D'accord, j'arrête de te remercier, mais laisse moi au moins faire ça.

Kise s'était approché du plus grand et sans dire le moindre mot, il avait posé ses lèvres contre la joue d'Aomine. C'était rapide, furtif comme la brise du vent et il se recula.

— À la prochaine Aominecchi.

— Tu fais vraiment des trucs de fille, constata l'As avec embarras.

Il lui fit un léger signe de main et partit. Encore une fois, Kise l'observa partir jusqu'à que sa silhouette disparue entièrement. La vie changeait toujours, il y avait pleins de choses à découvrir et même s'il n'était pas aussi puissant que tous les autres, un jour il les devancera et vaincra Aomine. Il était encore derrière lui et même en tendant la main, il était incapable de l'effleurer, mais un jour, il y parviendrait. Un jour.

* * *

 _(1) Le cercle blanc tout en bas et au milieu du téléphone vient de snapchat._

 _(2) Oui je parle de volley-ball à cause de Haikyuu! C'est pas de ma faute :(_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, de poster des reviews, de mettre des fav ou follow ou me lire anonymement, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire cette mini fic ^^ Vous m'avez encouragé depuis que j'ai publié le chapitre 1 et j'ai été très contente. Merci. N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis pour ce dernier chapitre, même quelques mots. A bientôt._


End file.
